


Journey through the past

by Saffier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffier/pseuds/Saffier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney, Teyla und Ronon machen eine Routinemission zu einem Außenposten der Antiker. Dabei kommt es zu einem unvorhergesehenen Ereignis und die Reise durch die Zeit beginnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Diese FF ist vor einigen Jahren im Zuge des Reverse-Bang auf Stargate-Project.de entstanden. Die wundervolle Fanart, die mich zu der FF inspiriert hat, stammt von ShaharJones.  
> Die FF spielt nach dem Ende der 5. Staffel und Atlantis ist wieder zurück in der Pegasus-Galaxie.

**Titel:** Journey through the past  
 **Serie:** SGA  
 **Beta:** Jaffa96  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Genre:** Abenteuer, Charakter, Familie, gesüßt mit hier und da ein bisschen Humor

 

****

**Kapitel 1**  
  
„Dr. McKay, erzählen Sie, auf was Sie gestoßen sind.“  
Richard Woolsey hatte eine Besprechung einberufen. Nun saßen Teyla, Ronon John und Woolsey abwartend am Tisch und warteten darauf, dass Rodney ihnen erzählte, worauf er in der Datenbank gestoßen war.  
„Laut den Aufzeichnungen der Antiker, soll es auf M35-8H1 einen Außenposten geben. Er scheint extra für diverse Experimente eingerichtet worden zu sein, an denen die Antiker gearbeitet haben. Dort waren keine näheren Informationen verzeichnet. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass eine Mission dorthin uns nähere Erkenntnisse liefern würden. Es müssen auf jeden Fall wichtige Experimente gewesen sein, da bin ich mir sicher.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf, wenn dort nichts über die Experimente steht?“, zweifelte John an der letzten Aussage des Wissenschaftlers.  
„Na gerade deswegen! Der Außenposten ist bisher nirgendwo in der Datenbank aufgetaucht. Wir haben ihn nur durch Zufall in der Liste von Gate-Adressen gefunden. Neben der Gate-Adresse war nichts weiter vermerkt als ‚Labor für Experimente‘.“  
  
Nachdenklich saß Richard in seinem Stuhl und grübelte, ob die wenigen Informationen eine Mission rechtfertigten. Durch den letzten Außenposten, den Sheppards Team durch Zufall entdeckt hatte, war eines der Expeditionsteilnehmer in große Gefahr geraten. Richard war noch immer froh darüber, dass es dem Team mit Hilfe von Major Lorne gelungen war, Kirah aus dem Kraftfeld zu befreien und die Artemi dadurch vor der Auslöschung zu bewahren.  
Jetzt war bei diesem Außenposten einfach nur von Experimenten die Rede und der Leiter hoffte, dass es sich dabei nicht erneut um Energiegewinnung, mit Hilfe von Artemi, handelte. Dennoch war es auch möglich in diesem Außenposten auf neue, wichtige Erkenntnisse im Bezug auf die Wraith zu stoßen.  
Als Woolsey seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte und sich daraufhin den am Tisch sitzenden Personen zuwandte, blickte er bereits in die abwartenden Gesichter von John, Teyla, Rodney und Ronon.  
  
„Colonel Sheppard. Sie und Ihr Team werden nach M35-8H1 reisen und sich dort umschauen. Ich schlage dennoch vor, dass sie zuerst ein MALP durch das Tor schicken, bevor sie sich in drei Stunden auf den Weg machen, da wir nicht wissen, wie es auf der anderen Seite aussieht.“  
„Wir haben auch keine Ahnung, wo genau der Außenposten liegen soll. Wenn die Umgebung um das Stargate es zulässt, sollten wir einen Jumper nehmen. So können wir den Planeten vom Jumper aus scannen und danach den Außenposten suchen“, schlug Sheppard vor.  
Vor allem auch aus dem Grund, weil er sich denken konnte, dass Rodney bei einem zu lange andauernden Fußmarsch unerträglich werden würde. Teyla, die Johns Hintergedanken ahnte lächelte ihm amüsiert zu, während er ihren Blick unschuldig erwiderte.  
„Dann sollten wir keine Zeit verlieren, damit wir möglichst schnell aufbrechen können“, drängelte McKay.  
„Rodney, der Außenposten war mit Sicherheit die letzten 10.000 Jahre verlassen. Er wird sich in den nächsten Stunden bestimmt nicht plötzlich in Luft auflösen, weil wir uns nicht beeilt haben“, erwiderte John trocken, stand aber dennoch auf.  
Auch die anderen standen auf und zusammen verließen sie den Besprechungsraum. Während Woolsey Richtung Kontrollraum ging, um die Erkundung des Planeten via MALP zu veranlassen, machten sich die anderen daran, sich auf die Mission vorzubereiten.  
  
  
Pünktlich eine Stunde später hatte sich das Team in der Jumper-Bucht versammelt. Das MALP, welches bereits vor einer halben Stunde das Tor passiert hatte, hatte ihnen eine große Lichtung und strahlenden Sonnenschein eröffnet. Leider hatte es keine Energiesignaturen entdeckt, die auf die Anwesenheit des Außenpostens hätten schließen können. Da aber optimale Bedingungen für eine Durchquerung des Gates mit dem Jumper herrschten, würde es ihnen, wie von John vorgeschlagen, möglich sein den Planeten auf diese Weise zu scannen.  
  
„Sind alle auf ihren Plätzen?“  
Sheppard, der bereits auf dem Pilotensitz saß, drehte sich noch einmal herum. Neben sich sah er Teyla sitzen und auf den beiden hinteren Plätzen des Cockpits hatten Rodney und Ronon es sich ebenfalls schon gemütlich gemacht.  
Es konnte als losgehen.  
„Jumper eins ist bereit. Bitten um Starterlaubnis.“  
„Hier Kontrollraum. Starterlaubnis erteilt.“  
  
Langsam erhob der Jumper sich und schwebte zu dem Loch im Boden, das Chuck vom Kontrollraum aus bereits geöffnet hatte. Von dort aus, lies John den kleinen Transporter in den Gate-Raum hinab fliegen.  
Das Tor war bereits angewählt und wartete darauf, dass etwas in das Wurmloch trat, um es auf die andere Seite zu transportieren.  
Bevor John jedoch das Stargate passierte, meldete Woolsey sich ein letztes Mal über Funk.  
„Ich erwarte einen ersten Bericht in 3 Stunden. Viel Glück.“  
Kaum war der Funkkontakt beendet, setzte sich der Jumper auch schon in Bewegung und wurde vom Ereignishorizont verschluckt. Zurück blieb ein leerer Gate-Raum und die im Kontrollraum stehenden Menschen, die dem Jumper hinterher schauten. Dann verschwand auch das Wurmloch, als das Tor sich abschaltete.  
  
  
„Da wären wir. Herzlich Willkommen auf M35-8H1. Sieht nett aus!“  
Vor John und seinem Team erstreckte sich eine große, grüne Lichtung, die von Bäumen umzäunt wurde.  
„Dann wollen wir uns das Ganze mal von weiter oben ansehen und schauen, dass wir den Außenposten finden.“  
Um den Worten umgehend Taten folgen zu lassen, steuerte John den Jumper in die Höhe, bis sie sich mehrere Kilometer in der Luft befanden. Von dort aus hatten sie eine weite Sicht über den grünen Planeten. Hier und da säumte sich ein Fluss durch die Wiesen und Wälder. Ansonsten war nichts zu erkennen.  
Nach einem kurzen Gedanken von Sheppard, startete der Jumper den Scan des Planeten und auch Rodney hatte schon seinen Laptop herausgeholt, um nach Energiesignaturen zu suchen.  
  
„Ich empfange Energiesignaturen. Sieht nach einem ZPM aus“, verkündete Rodney aufgeregt, weil das Team nun eine Spur hatte.  
„In welcher Richtung?“  
Da der Scan noch nicht abgeschlossen war und die Signatur eine erste Spur auf der Suche nach dem Außenposten darstellte, hielt Sheppard es für angebracht dieser vorerst zu folgen.  
„Flieg nach Westen“, forderte Rodney den Colonel als Antwort auf.  
Obwohl sie noch nicht lange unterwegs waren, hatte Ronon sich schon gelangweilt in seinen Sitz verkrümelt, als der Head-Up-Display erschien und das Ergebnis des Scans angezeigt wurde.  
„Dort! In 3 Kilometer Entfernung scheint ein Gebäude zu sein.“  
„Du hast recht Teyla. Und von dort scheinen auch die Energiesignaturen zu kommen, die Rodney entdeckt hat. Wie es aussieht haben wir unseren Außenposten gefunden.  
Alle Mann fertig machen. Wir haben unser Ziel bald erreicht!“  
  
Sanft setzte der Jumper kurze Zeit später direkt neben dem Gebäude auf dem Boden auf. Routinemäßig nahm jeder seinen Rucksack und die Waffen an sich, bevor sie das Heck öffneten, um nach draußen zu gehen.  
„Der Scan hat keine Lebenszeichen gefunden, also scheinen wir die Einzigen hier zu sein“, verkündete John, als er dicht hinter Ronon den Jumper verließ.  
Dennoch hatte er vorher noch schnell den Lebenszeichendetektor eingesteckt. Man wusste schließlich nie, ob man nicht plötzlich Besuch bekam.  
„Sieht irgendwie nicht nach Antikerarchitektur aus“, brummte Ronon, als sich das Team vor dem Gebäude versammelt hatte.  
Tatsächlich sah es eher wie ein einfaches Gebäude aus, wie es das Team schon auf vielen bevölkerten Planeten gesehen hatte.  
„Wenn die Antiker den Außenposten schon in der Datenbank verstecken, dann werden sie hier bestimmt kein protziges Gebäude hinsetzten, damit jeder dahergelaufene sieht ‚Hey, das ist ein Gebäude der Antiker‘!“, brauste Rodney auf.  
John sah den Kanadier nur zweifelnd an.  
„Zuzutrauen wäre es denen.“  
Bevor Rodney aber noch etwas auf den Kommentar des schelmisch grinsenden Sheppard erwidern konnte, schritt Teyla ein.  
„Wir sollten uns lieber einmal innen umsehen, statt hier draußen herumzustehen“, schlug sie vor und der Vorschlag wurde auch sofort einstimmig angenommen.  
  
Neben der Tür entdeckten sie auch bald einen Öffnungsmechanismus, wie sie ihn aus Atlantis kannten und verschafften sich dadurch Zutritt zu dem Gebäude.  
Kaum hatten Rodney und John den Raum betreten, sprang überall das Licht an, wo sie sich entlang bewegten. Staunend betrachteten die Vier das, was sich ihnen eröffnete.  
Sie sahen sich einem großen Labor gegenüber. Nichts hier im inneren erinnerte an das leicht baufällig aussehende Gebäude von außen.  
Während Teyla, Ronon und John sich noch neugierig umschauten, lief Rodney schon begeistert von Gerät zu Gerät und verband seinen Laptop mit der Datenbank des Gebäudes.  
„Und Rodney? Was ist das hier?“, erkundigte John sich, als McKay sich so sehr in seinen Laptop vertieft hatte, dass er die Außenwelt nicht mehr wahrnahm.  
„Einen Moment noch, ich kann jetzt nicht“, schaffte er es dennoch zu antworten, als John sich ungeduldig neben ihn stellte.  
Leise murmelnd besah der Kanadier sich die Daten.  
„Das ist ja unglaublich! Wahnsinn! Die Antiker haben wirklich mit allem experimentiert, mit dem man experimentieren konnte.“  
  
Augenrollend sah Sheppard zu Teyla herüber, die zugesehen hatte, wie er versucht hatte mit Rodney zu reden. Diese erwiderte den Blick mit einem Schulterzucken und schmunzelte.  
Da es für den Soldaten hier nichts zu tun gab, außer Rodney zu beaufsichtigen, ging er im Labor auf und ab und schaute sich hier und da einige Geräte, die herumstanden näher an.  
Gerade wollte er eine kleine graue Kugel in die Hand nehmen, um sie genauer betrachten zu können, da hörte er auch schon von hinten McKay laut rufen.  
„Fasse ja nichts an Sheppard. Du weißt genau, wie so etwas jedes Mal endet. Also denke gar nicht erst dran.“  
Ertappt zog er seine Hand schnell zurück und tat so, als hätte er nichts getan.  
„Es ist langweilig hier, gibt es hier auch Wraith?“, brummte der Sateder gelangweilt, während er mit seiner Waffe spielte, indem er sie immer wieder um seinen Finger kreisen ließ.  
  
„Ich fürchte, diese Mission wird dieses Mal ausnahmsweise mal eine einfache Routinemission bleiben. Ohne unvorhergesehene Wraithangriffe und … ups!“  
Während John mit Ronon geredet hatte, hatte er seine Finger trotz der Warnung von Rodney nicht bei sich behalten können. Neugierig hatte er ein Gerät berührt, das seiner Meinung nach von außen einer Mikrowelle ähnelte. Dabei hatte es sich eingeschaltet und blinkte nun wild.  
Erschrocken wich Sheppard davon zurück und hoffte, dass Rodney davon nichts mitbekommen hatte. Zu seinem Missfallen hatte Rodney es aber doch bemerkt und starrte John nun entsetzt an.  
„John Sheppard! Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass du nichts anfassen sollst? Lass mich mal sehen, was du da schon wieder angestellt hast.“  
Eilig ließ Rodney von der Datenbank ab und kam mit seinem Laptop herüber. Auch Ronon und Teyla kamen neugierig näher, um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging.  
Das Gerät begann immer schneller zu blinken und leuchtete schließlich durchgehend.  
Plötzlich wurde das Team von einem hellen Blitz geblendet.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**  
  
„Wo zum Teufel sind wir hier?“  
Irritiert sah John sich um. Auch Teyla, Ronon und Rodney beobachteten verwirrt ihre neue Umgebung. Sie befanden sich in einer kleinen Seitengasse, umgeben von hochgebauten Häusern.  
„Das ist definitiv nicht mehr M35-8H1“, zweifelte Teyla.  
„Nein, das ist“, John brach ab, als ihn eine Erkenntnis traf.  
Eilig lief er ans Ende der Seitenstraße und schaute sich um. Er stand direkt an einer voll befahrenen Straße in … New York?  
Das Straßenschild, auf das sein Blick viel, erzählte ihm, dass sie sich in der Broome Street und damit mitten in New York City befanden. Entgeistert schaute er zurück und sah bereits sein Team heran laufen.  
„Wir sind auf der Erde!“  
Erst als er das ausgesprochen hatte, fiel ihm auf, wie auffällig sie sein mussten.  
Ronon noch immer mit der Waffe der Reisenden in der Hand, er und Teyla mit der an der Sicherheitsweste festgeschnallten P-90. Rodney sah mit seinem Laptop in der Hand von ihnen allen noch am harmlosesten aus.  
  
Und sie waren tatsächlich sehr auffällig. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, da konnte man in ihrer Nähe ein hysterisches Kreischen vernehmen. Als sie in die Richtung des Schreis schauten, sahen sie eine blonde Frau, die ängstlich auf das Team deutete.  
Sofort brach Chaos auf der Straße aus, weil alle dachten, das Team wäre eine Gruppe Attentäter. Wenn man genau hinschaute, sah man sogar bereits die ersten Polizisten heranstürmen.  
„Verdammt! Wir sollten lieber abhauen, bevor die Cops hier sind!“, erklärte John.  
Doch es war bereits zu spät. Denn obwohl es so aussah, als würden die Polizisten durch die Menschenmasse aufgehalten werden, hatten es unbemerkt vier Cops geschafft, sich durch die Menschen hindurch zu kämpfen.  
„NYPD! Nehmen Sie sofort die Hände hoch und legen Sie die Waffen auf den Boden.“  
Ronon war schon dabei seine Waffe zu heben, aber John konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig zurückhalten.  
„Ronon nicht. Das wird sich schon alles aufklären. Und wenn wir erst einmal bei der Polizei sind, können wir das SGC informieren, dass wir auf der Erde gestrandet sind.“  
Widerwillig brummend senkte Ronon die halb erhobene Waffe wieder, war aber von dem Plan des Colonels sichtlich alles andere als zufrieden.  
  
„Ehm Hi“, grinste John den Polizisten entgegen, die sie mittlerweile eingekreist hatten.  
„Wie geht’s denn so?“  
„Reden Sie nicht, nehmen Sie die Hände hoch!“, schnauzte einer der Polizisten als Antwort zurück.  
„Hören Sie, dass ist ein riesiges Missverständnis. Wir wollen hier niemanden erschießen und sind nur ausversehen hier gelandet“, versuchte John es weiter, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg.  
„Ich sagte, nehmen Sie die Hände hoch!“  
„Mein Name ist Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. Ich bin von der US Air Force. Wir haben nicht vor hier irgendwen zu erschießen”, unternahm John einen letzten Versuch.  
Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen, merkte er schon, dass es nichts brachte zu reden, denn die Polizisten fixierten das Team nur noch aggressiver mit ihren Waffen.  
„John. Ich denke wir sollten uns ergeben. Die werden das Missverständnis schon noch bemerken und uns wieder laufen lassen“, riet Teyla ihm, die leicht versetzt hinter John stand.  
Mit einem nicken gab er zu verstehen, dass er auch zu der Überzeugung gekommen war und teilte seinem Team wortlos mit, dass sie die Waffen ablegen sollten.  
  
Ganz langsam, damit die Polizisten nicht auf die Idee kamen, sie wollten ihre Waffen erheben, lösten Teyla und John ihre P-90 von der Halterung an der Weste und beugten sich dann hinab, um sie auf den Boden zu legen. Widerwillig folgte auch Ronon dem Beispiel und legte seine Waffe ebenfalls auf den Boden.  
Schließlich griffen John und Teyla zu ihren Handfeuerwaffen, um auch diese abzulegen.  
„Rodney! Jetzt klappe endlich deinen Laptop zusammen und leg ihn zusammen mit deiner Beretta auf den Boden!“, zischte Sheppard, als der Wissenschaftler der einzige war, der sich nicht bewegte.  
„Spinnst du?“, rief er leicht hysterisch, was die Polizisten dazu veranlasste, ihre Waffen nicht mehr auf John zu richten, der von ihnen bereits für den Anführer gehalten wurde, und stattdessen auf Rodney zu zielen.  
„Ich kann doch nicht meinen Laptop einfach so auf den Boden legen. Was meinst du, wie teuer der war? Der wird doch ganz dreckig!“  
„McKay! Das interessiert mich nicht, ob dein Laptop dreckig wird oder nicht. Ich habe allerdings keine Lust, wegen dir erschossen zu werden!“  
Durch die wütenden Worte und dem ebenso wütenden Blick des Colonels hielt Rodney es für besser, den Befehl auszuführen. Vorsichtig tippte er etwas auf seinem Laptop herum, immer darauf bedacht, bloß nicht bedrohlich auszuschauen, klappte das Gerät letztendlich zu und legte es zusammen mit seiner Waffe auf den Boden.  
  
  
Es hatte ihnen einiges an Überredungskunst abverlangt, bis der leitende Detective endlich veranlasste, ihre Personalien zu überprüfen. Bei John und Rodney sollte das kein Problem darstellen. Bei Teyla und Ronon würde das allerdings schwierig werden, da sie auf der Erde nicht existierten und John bezweifelte, dass der Detective Zugriff auf die Akten des IOA bekommen würde, in denen die Existenz eines Ronon Dex und einer Teyla Emmagan vermerkt war.  
Nun saßen sie schon über eine Stunde in einer Zelle und Sheppard wunderte sich, warum das so lange dauerte.  
„Die wollen uns hier doch versauern lassen. Das kann doch nicht so lange dauern, eben schnell die Daten zu bestätigen“, meckerte auch Rodney bereits.  
„Ich verstehe nicht wieso wir plötzlich hier gelandet sind. Was war das für ein Gerät?“, fragte Teyla nachdenklich.  
„Wenn ich das wüsste. Vielleicht habe ich einige Daten dazu auf dem Laptop, weil ich angefangen hatte, einen Teil der Datenbank darauf zu speichern. Aber den haben mir diese Hirnochsen von Polizisten ja weggenommen. Und warum? Weil Mister Oberschlau mal wieder alles angrabbeln musste, von dem er keine Ahnung hat, obwohl ich ihm keine fünf Minuten zuvor gesagt habe, er soll das nicht tun!“  
„Ist gut Rodney, beruhige dich!“  
„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Was meinst du, wie lange wir schon hier drin sitzen. Ich habe schon ewig nichts mehr gegessen und riskiere gerade einen Hyperglykämischen Schock.“  
„Wenn du nicht gleich ruhig bist McKay, dann …“  
Ronon, der genervt den Worten des Kanadiers gelauscht hatte, ließ den Satz unvollendet. Aber auch so wusste Rodney, was auf ihm zukommen würde, wenn er den Sateder noch weiter reizen sollte. Nämlich etwas sehr unangenehmes.  
  
Es dauerte eine weitere halbe Stunde, bis der leitende Detective sich wieder bei ihnen blicken ließ. Seine Mine ließ allerdings nicht darauf schließen, dass nun alles gut war.  
„Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Wer sind sie wirklich? Im ganzen Land gibt es keinen Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, der bei der Air Force ist. Und ich habe weiß Gott, alle möglichen Behörden abtelefoniert. Selbst bei dem Militär selbst habe ich mich nach ihren Unterlagen erkundigt und die wussten nichts von einem John Sheppard.“  
John wollte gerade zum sprechen ansetzten, da redete der blonde Mann vor ihnen schon weiter.  
„Auch bei einem Doktor Rodney McKay herrscht Fehlanzeige. Es gibt nur einen Meredith Rodney McKay und der ist gerade einmal 1 Jahr alt. Genauso wie bei einer Teyla Emmagan und einem Ronon Dex. Sie haben jetzt genug Zeit verschwendet, ich will endlich antworten! Wer sind Sie und für wen arbeiten Sie? Warum wollten sie auf den Straßen eine Schießerei veranstalten? Geht es um Gang-Streitigkeiten? So wie der da aussieht, gehören sie bestimmt einer Gang an.“  
Bei dem letzten Satz deutete er auf Ronon, der daraufhin ein beleidigtes Brummen von sich gab.  
„Und das wichtigste. Was sind das für merkwürdige Geräte, die sie bei sich haben. Dieser große silberne Koffer mit einem Emblem drauf und was wir alles in ihren Rucksäcken gefunden haben. Los! Reden Sie schon!“  
  
„Wir sind genau die, für die wir uns ausgegeben haben. Vielleicht haben Sie falsch nachgeguckt in ihren Computern, aber wir existieren tatsächlich. Und von was für einem silbernen Koffer reden Sie überhaupt?“  
So langsam verstand John nur Bahnhof und auch die anderen runzelten verwirrt die Stirn. Wie konnte es sein, dass man John und Rodney nicht in den Datenbanken gefunden hatte? Rodney war zwar Kanadier, doch da er für die Air Force arbeitete, hatten sie auch etwas über ihn finden müssen, wenn sie nicht weltweit gesucht hatten. Und was war mit den Veröffentlichungen, die der Wissenschaftler gehabt hatte? Irgendeine Spur musste dort doch zu finden sein.  
„Tun sich nicht so, als wüssten Sie von nichts! Selbst Ihre Waffen sehen aus, als kämen sie aus der Zukunft. Solche Gewehre habe ich noch nie gesehen.“  
Zukunft? Keiner aus dem Team wusste, was sie darauf erwidern sollten. Irgendwann, als sich alle sprachlos angeschaut hatten, schaffte Teyla etwas zu sagen.  
„Haben Sie sich bei NORAD im Cheyenne-Mountain nach uns erkundigt, wie wir gesagt haben? Die müssen von uns wissen!“, startete sie einen letzten verzweifelten Versuch.  
„Natürlich habe ich das. Aber Sie sind auch den Leuten bei der Radartelemetrie unbekannt. Ich gebe Ihnen jetzt noch eine Stunde Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was ich gesagt habe und dann will ich Antworten.“  
  
Damit drehte sich der Detective zu ihnen um, der sich noch immer nicht vorgestellt hatte und verließ die Zelle. Als er sich von der Zelle entfernt hatte und die Tür zum Büro öffnete, begegnete er einem seiner Kollegen und sie wechselten einige Worte miteinander. Im Hintergrund konnte man das Radio hören, in denen gerade die Nachrichten liefen.  
Aufgeregt schnappte John nach Luft, als er die Worte des Radiosprechers vernahm. Er konnte nur Fetzten verstehen, aber das reichte ihm schon, um aufzuspringen und an die Gitterstäbe zu treten und zu lauschen.  
„Soeben … bekannt geworden … Marie Sheppard ... Patrick … Sohn … Energiemogul Henry Shepp… schwanger. … erstes Kind … Paar freut …“  
  
Neugierig hatten Teyla, Ronon und selbst Rodney den Colonel beobachtet, wie er angestrengt lauschte. Dann fiel die Tür zum Büro zu und alle weiteren Worte waren nicht mehr zu hören.  
Seufzend fuhr John sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht, nachdem er endlich verstanden hatte, was hier los war.  
„John? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, erkundigte Teyla sich besorgt, als John sich erschöpft am Gitter entlang auf den Boden sinken ließ.  
"Wir existieren noch gar nicht“, kam es nüchtern aus seinem Mund.  
„Wie meinst du das? Glaubst du jetzt etwa schon den Quatsch, den der Detective uns auftischen wollte? Natürlich existieren wir. Wir stehen doch gerade hier, also gibt es uns auch!“  
„Nein Rodney, er hat Recht. Wir existieren nicht. Du vielleicht, aber ich nicht. Jedenfalls noch nicht!“  
„Was bedeutet noch nicht?“, schaltete sich nun auch Ronon ein.  
„Das bedeutet, dass ich gerade im Radio gehört habe, dass meine Mutter mit ihrem ersten Kind von meinem Vater schwanger ist! Wir sind in der Vergangenheit, verdammt!“, platzte es aus John heraus und aufgewühlt stand er auf, um durch die Zelle zu laufen.  
  
„Oh!“  
Mehr war selbst Rodney in dem Moment nicht möglich zu sagen.  
„Das könnte erklären, warum die so lange gebraucht haben, um unsere Angaben nachzuprüfen. Ich nehme an, zu dieser Zeit, war eure Technik noch nicht so weit, wie sie zu unserer Zeit ist?“, erkannte Teyla.  
Plötzlich hellte sich Rodneys Gesicht auf, als ihm etwas auffiel.  
„Der Detective sagte, dass er einen Rodney McKay gefunden hat, der ein Jahr alt ist. Welches Jahr haben wir gerade?“  
„Vermutlich sind wir gerade in der letzten Hälfte von 1969, da ich im Juni 1970 geboren wurde.“  
„Aber wie sind wir hierhergekommen?“, wollte Teyla wissen.  
„Das Gerät, das unser werter Colonel angefasst hat, muss eine Art Zeitmaschine gewesen sein. Das hast du ja wieder toll hinbekommen Sheppard. Nicht genug, dass wir auf der Erde gelandet sind. Das hätte sich noch wieder gerade biegen lassen, aber nein! Du musstest uns noch dazu auch noch in die Vergangenheit katapultieren!“  
  
„Lass gut sein Rodney. Statt mir Vorwürfe zumachen, sollten wir zuerst einmal sehen, dass wir hier raus kommen. Wir müssen einen Weg finden, wie wir wieder in unsere Zeitlinie zurückkommen. Und das werden wir bestimmt nicht von dieser Zelle aus schaffen.“  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns SG-1 anschließen.“  
„SG-1? Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf SG-1 Rodney?“, zweifelte John.  
„Hast du denn die Missionsberichte gar nicht gelesen? Vor etwa 10 Jahren ist SG-1 ebenfalls im Jahr 1969 gelandet. Vielleicht sind die noch hier.“  
„Ja, ich habe die Missionsberichte gelesen und nein, wir werden uns ihnen nicht anschließen können. SG-1 ist im August 1969 wieder in ihre Zeitlinie zurückgekehrt und wir haben es frühestens Mitte bis Ende September. Wobei ich denke, dass wir schon eher Oktober haben.“  
„Wieso gerade Oktober?“  
„Weil ich rechnen kann Rodney, darum! Das solltest du mit einem Doktortitel eigentlich auch können. Und jetzt lasst uns zusehen, dass wir hier herauskommen.“  
  
„Hilft das hier?“  
Ronon war an das Gitter herangetreten und zeigte auf das kleine, spitze Messer in seiner Hand. Die anderen fragten erst gar nicht, wo Ronon das Messer her hatte. Er war ein Meister darin, an allen möglichen Stellen des Körpers diverse Messer zu verstecken. Und so klobig, wie das Schloss aussah, konnte es damit womöglich sogar funktionieren.  
Allerdings war es Ronon durch seine durchtrainierten Arme nicht so gut möglich vom inneren der Zelle an das außen liegende Schloss heranzukommen. Also trat Teyla entschlossen an den Sateder heran und nahm ihm das Messer aus der Hand, um die Aufgabe zu bewältigen.  
Währenddessen überlegten die anderen, wo ihre Waffen und Rücksäcke gelagert wurden, denn die wollten sie nicht so ohne weiteres zurücklassen.  
„Ich meine gesehen zu haben, dass sie die Sachen von uns in einen der Räume neben unserer Zelle vorerst gelagert haben. Sollte nicht schwierig sein, dort heran zu kommen“, erklärte Ronon, der statt sich an dem Gespräch mit dem Detective zu beteiligen, es vorgezogen hatte die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten und dabei auch sehen konnte, wie ihre Ausrüstung weggesperrt wurde.  
  
„Okay, sobald wir aus der Zelle hier heraus sind, werden wir uns also in den Nebenräumen umschauen. Dann müssen wir nur noch irgendwie an den Polizisten in dem Büro vorbei. Oder gibt es hier einen weiteren Eingang? Das würde wesentlich weniger Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen“, versuchte John einen Plan für ihre Flucht zu entwickeln.  
Mit einer möglichen Hintertür hatten sie allerdings kein Glück. Zumindest war keinem der vier eine solche aufgefallen, als sie in die Zelle geführt wurden.  
„Ich hab‘s!“, rief Teyla in diesem Moment aus.  
Mit einem klicken sprang die Zellentür auf und das Team konnte ins Freie. Leise schlichen sie den Gang entlang und erreichten ohne Probleme den Nebenraum. Tatsächlich hatte Ronon die Ereignisse richtig gesehen. Vor ihnen lagen zwei P-90, drei Handfeuerwaffen, Ronons Waffe, Rodneys Laptop, ihre Sicherheitswesten und die Rucksäcke, die sie bei sich gehabt hatten.  
„Das sieht doch schon einmal gut aus. Dann rüsten wir uns mal für die weitere Flucht“, erklärte John und begann damit sich die Weste überzuziehen.  
  
Danach endete ihre Flucht allerdings abrupt. Gerade wollten sie den Raum voll ausgerüstet wieder verlassen, da kam der Detective aus dem Büro auf den Gang getreten. Alarmiert rief er nach seinen Kollegen und blitzartig sah sich das Team erneut vielen Polizisten gegenüber.  
Gequält seufzte John auf. Da er nichts davon hielt sich frei zu schießen, denn dadurch konnten die die Zukunft verändern, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich erneut zu ergeben.  
Gerade wollte er das Zeichen dafür geben, die Waffen wieder wegzulegen, da wurden sie plötzlich von einem erneuten hellen Blitz erfasst.  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**  
  
Nachdem das grelle Licht sich gelegt hatte, befand sich das Team nicht mehr wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden auf der Polizeistation. Teyla war es, die aussprach, was alle anderen dachten.  
„Was war das denn jetzt schon wieder? Und wo sind wir?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Scheinbar sind wir schon wieder in einer Seitengasse gelandet“, stellte John fest und setzte sich in Bewegung, um sich umzusehen.  
„Ich würde dort jetzt nicht hingehen Sheppard“, stellte Ronon fest und deutete auf das Ende der Seitenstraße.  
Fragend sah John ihn an, da er nicht verstand, worauf der Sateder hinaus wollte.  
„Wenn wir uns jetzt wieder so blicken lassen, landen wir mit Sicherheit erneut bei der Polizei“, erklärte der Mann den Gedankengang, den er hatte.  
„Du hast Recht, dann sind wir genauso weit wie vorher. Wir sollten uns also erst einmal ein paar andere Sachen besorgen und etwas, in dem wir unsere Waffen unauffällig verstauen können“, stimmte John seinem Freund nach kurzem Überlegen zu.  
„Die Waffen sollten wir auch in unseren Rucksäcken verstauen können, wenn wir die ein wenig umpacken“, überlegte Teyla und deutete auf ihre Tasche, in der noch genug Platz für andere Dinge war.  
  
Da Rodneys Tasche mit allen möglichen Wissenschaftlichen Geräten bereits voll war, beschlossen Teyla und John, ihre Inhalte in einen einzelnen Rucksack zu packen. Beide hatten Erste-Hilfe Sachen dabei und ein paar Essenspackete, die aber bequem in eine Tasche passten.  
Bereits nach fünf Minuten war alles neu verstaut und eine Tasche war leer. Dort packten sie die zwei P-90 hinein und ihre Sicherheitswesten und Ersatzmagazine. Die Handfeuerwaffen wollten sie bei sich behalten und konnten später durch die Kleidung verdeckt werden und auch Ronon wollte seine Waffe nicht aus der Hand geben.  
So gerüstet, machten sie sich auf den Weg, um einen Second-Hand Shop aufzusuchen. Da keiner von ihnen Geld dabei hatte – warum sollte man in der Pegasus-Galaxie auch mit US-Dollar herum laufen – hofften sie, ihre Uniformen gegen etwas unauffälligeres einzutauschen. Vor allem Ronon fiel in der Stadt mit seiner typischen Kleidung auf und benötigte dringend etwas anderes.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde verließen die vier Atlanter in neuem Dress einen kleinen Laden. Während Teyla mit einer roten Bluse und einem dazu passenden blauen, bis zu den Knöcheln reichenden Rock gekleidet war, trugen John, Ronon und Rodney jeder ein locker sitzendes T-Shirt und eine ausgewaschene Jeans.  
Bevor sie dem Ladenbesitzer ihre Uniformen dagelassen hatten, der von dem Schnitt der Kleidung regelrecht fasziniert war, da er so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte, hatten sie noch schnell die Abzeichen, die sie als Mitglieder der Atlantis-Expedition identifizierten und die Flaggen von den Jacken entfernt.  
Unschlüssig standen sie nun vor dem Laden und überlegten, was sie als nächstes machen sollten.  
„Also, fest steht, dass wir noch immer in New York sind. Das erkennt man an den Straßennamen und Gebäuden, die hier stehen“, schlussfolgerte John.  
„Sind wir denn noch immer im Jahr 1969?“, erkundigte sich Teyla.  
„Der Ladenbesitzer hatte vorhin keinen Kalender im Gebäude hängen.“  
  
Einen Augenblick schauten sich alle um, um Hinweise darauf zu finden, in welcher Zeit sie sich befanden. Die Autos sahen noch immer altmodisch aus und trotz der Tatsache, dass es sich um eine Hauptstraße handelte, war sie dünner befahren, als normalerweise. Das ließ darauf schließen, dass sie noch immer in der Vergangenheit waren.   
Auch in dem Augenblick, wo sie das erste Mal in der Vergangenheit gelandet waren, war dies der Fall gewesen. Durch ihre Verwirrung, warum sie sich plötzlich auf der Erde befanden, war dies aber untergegangen und wurde ihnen erst jetzt bewusst.  
Da entdeckte John eine Kleinigkeit, die ihnen weiterhalf, ohne dass sie irgendjemanden ansprechen mussten, welches Datum sie gerade hatten.  
„Dort drüben auf der anderen Straßenseite. Das Gebäude scheint ein Krankenhaus zu sein. Davor ist ein Zeitungsstand. Wenn wir unauffällig daran vorbeigehen und einen Blick auf das Datum werfen können, wissen wir mehr.“  
  
Gesagt, getan. Zusammen gingen sie zur nächsten Ampel, um die Straße gefahrlos überqueren zu können. John konnte Ronon gerade noch zurückhalten, der einfach loslaufen wollte, ohne auf die Autos zu achten. Er war der Überzeugung, dass sie ihm schon platz machen würden.   
Autos waren ihm noch ziemlich unbekannt, denn auch während seiner kurzen Zeit auf der Erde, als Atlantis in San Francisco auf dem Fluss lag, hatte er nur selten die Stadt verlassen. Somit wusste er nicht, dass ein Auto nicht einfach so schnell ausweichen oder anhalten konnte, wenn jemand plötzlich die Straße überquerte.  
Sicher auf der anderen Straßenseite angekommen lief das Team auf den Zeitungsstand zu. Sie waren aber noch nicht ganz dort angekommen, als eine schwarze Limousine mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Krankenhaus anhielt und eilig die Türen aufgerissen wurden.  
Von einem schwarzhaarigen Mann Ende 20, in edlem Anzug gekleidet, wurde einer dunkelhaarigen Frau in einem langen, weiten Kleid aus dem Auto geholfen. Schwerfällig und mit schmerz verzehrtem Gesicht wurde sie von dem Mann gestützt und zum Krankenhauseingang gebracht, an dem bereits die Ärzte warteten. Auf zweitem Blick war der dicke, runde Bauch der Frau zu erkennen, woraufhin zu vermuten war, dass die Frau in den Wehen lag.  
  
Als sich die Aufregung wieder gelegt hatte und alle beteiligten Personen im Gebäude verschwunden, sowie die Limousine sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, konzentrierten Ronon, Rodney und Teyla sich wieder darauf an eine Zeitung zu gelangen.  
Rodney war der erste, der einen Blick auf die Titelseite erhaschen konnte.  
„Ah, da haben wir es ja. Heute ist der …“  
„ … 14. Juni 1970.“  
Verwundert drehten sich alle zu John herum, als er Rodneys Satz beendete, ohne einen Blick auf die Zeitung geworfen zu haben. Sie sahen sich einem erstarrten Colonel entgegen, dessen Blick noch immer am Eingang des Krankenhauses haftete, in dem die Frau und der Mann verschwunden waren.  
„John?“, besorgt trat Teyla an den Soldaten heran, der aussah, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.  
John musste erst einige Male schlucken, bis seine Stimme ihm gehorchte und er sprechen konnte.  
„Ich … das … das waren gerade meine Eltern. Am 14. Juni 1970 wurde meine Mutter hochschwanger mit Wehen in das Krankenhaus gebracht, nachdem sie meinen Vater angerufen hatte. Er war gerade in einem Meeting der Firma. Er sollte langsam aber sicher die Geschäfte seines Vaters übernehmen und war deswegen immer öfter bei den Meetings dabei. Als er den Anruf erhalten hat, hat er sich eilig nach Hause fahren lassen, meiner Mutter in den Wagen geholfen und dann ist der Chauffeur direkt in das nächst liegende Krankenhaus gefahren.   
Da drinnen findet gerade meine Geburt statt.“  
  
„Deine Geburt? Was zum Teufel soll das Ganze hier eigentlich? Zuerst landen wir 1969 in New York und bekommen dadurch mit, dass deine Mutter gerade schwanger geworden ist. Jetzt landen wir Mitte 1970 erneut in New York und stehen zufälligerweise vor genau dem Krankenhaus, in das deine Mutter mit dir eingeliefert wird?“, quasselte Rodney aufgeregt drauf los.  
Aber John wusste darauf keine Antwort. Vielleicht war es nur ein Zufall, dass beide Ereignisse etwas mit ihm zu tun hatten.  
Um an Informationen über das Gerät zu kommen, dass John angefasst hatte und daraus darauf zu schließen, was sie hier machten und wie sie hier hergekommen waren, beschlossen sie, sich in ein Kaffe zu setzten.   
In der hintersten Ecke, bei der der Tisch durch eine große Pflanze verdeckt wurde, ließen sie sich nieder, damit Rodney ungehindert seinen Laptop hervor holen konnte. Zusammen durchforsteten sie die Daten, die der Wissenschaftler gerade noch auf die Festplatte kopieren konnte und überlegten, was dort vor sich ging.  
  
\---  
  
Ungeduldig schaute Richard Woolsey auf die Uhr. Das Team von Colonel Sheppard hatte sich mal wieder nicht pünktlich gemeldet. Sie waren nun schon eine halbe Stunde überfällig. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, sie hätten vielleicht aufgrund einer wichtigen Entdeckung die Zeit vergessen, aber nun wurde er doch langsam unruhig und eine Ahnung überfiel ihn.  
Richard beschloss zum Kontrollraum herüber zu gehen.  
„Chad, wählen Sie bitte M35-8H1 an und versuchen Sie Colonel Sheppard anzufunken.“  
„Wird gemacht Mister Woolsey. Und ich heiße Chuck, nicht Chad.“  
Pflichtbewusst stieß Chuck sich an der Konsole, an der er gerade saß, ab und rollte so mit seinem Stuhl zu dem DHD. Dort verlor er keine Zeit und begann sofort damit die Koordinaten zu wählen.  
Gebannt wartete Woolsey darauf, dass das Wurmloch aufgebaut war, damit sie Funkkontakt herstellen konnten. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit vorzukommen, bis endlich das bekannte wabernde blau den Gate-Raum erleuchtete.  
  
„Colonel Sheppard? Hier spricht Sergeant Chuck. Bitte melden“, sprach der Mann in sein Headset.  
Doch alles, was er als Antwort bekam, war statisches Rauschen, worauf Woolsey es auch noch einmal versuchte.  
„Colonel Sheppard. Sie sind seit einer halben Stunde überfällig. Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?“  
Doch wieder war nur ein Rauschen zu hören. Keiner aus dem Team des Colonels antwortete ihnen.  
Die Ahnung, die Richard überfallen hatte, schien sich zu bestätigen. Bei der Mission war wieder etwas schiefgelaufen und nun wurde das Team vermisst. Ohne zu zögern, beschloss der ehemalige Rechtsanwalt eine Rettungsmission zu starten.  
„Major Lorne, rufen Sie bitte Ihr Team zusammen. Ich habe eine ungeplante Mission für Sie. Colonel Sheppards Team wird vermisst.“  
  
So schnell wie es ihnen möglich war, betraten Major Lorne, Lieutenant Commander Hanson, Lieutenant McKenzie und Kirah abmarschbereit den Kontrollraum. Gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde war vergangen, dass Woolsey dem Major Bescheid gesagt hatte.  
Während die drei Soldaten in der üblichen Uniform gekleidet waren und mit ihren Waffen und Sicherheitswesten ausgerüstet, war Kirah wie immer in ihren schwarzen Mantel gehüllt, wenn sie auf Missionen ging. Sogar die Kapuze hatte die Artemi weit in ihr Gesicht gezogen, so dass man ihre Gesichtszüge nur erahnen konnte.  
„Wir sind soweit Mister Woolsey und können sofort aufbrechen“, meldete Evan dem Leiter der Stadt.  
„Gut, nehmen Sie Jumper zwei und machen Sie Meldung, sobald die am Außenposten angekommen sind und wissen, wie dort die Lage ist.“  
Evan nickte kurz zur Bestätigung, dass es einverstanden war und marschierte dann Richtung Jumper-Hangar. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung deutete er seinem Team an, ihm zu folgen.  
  
„Wie sieht es aus Kirah. Willst du den Jumper heute fliegen?“, bot er der Artemi an, als sie auf Jumper Zwei zugingen.  
Zweifelnd wog Kirah ihren Kopf hin und her, während sie überlegte.  
„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee Major Lorne. Ich kann doch noch gar nicht Jumper fliegen.“  
„Das stimmt so aber nicht Kirah. Auf der Erde bist du bei dem Test den Jumper geflogen. Und dafür, dass es sogar nur ausversehen war, hattest du den kleinen Flitzer sehr schnell wieder im Griff“, widerlegte Melanie lächelnd das Argument von Kirah.  
Mittlerweile waren sie an ihrem Ziel angekommen und betraten gemeinsam den Jumper.  
„Also, wer ist dafür, dass Kirah fliegt?“  
Grinsend erhob Hanson ihre Hand in die Luft und es dauerte nicht lange, da schlossen sich Lorne und McKenzie ihr an.  
Kirah war die einzige, die ihre Hand nicht erhoben hatte. Aber dies wahrscheinlich eher aus dem Grund, dass sie nicht verstand, weshalb ihre Teamkollegen plötzlich ihre Hände erhoben. Eine Weile starrte sie die drei Grübelnd an und beschloss dann doch nachzufragen. Vielleicht war das eine Art Ritual, die vor jedem Jumper-Flug durchgeführt wurde und sie hatte es nur noch nicht mitbekommen.  
„Muss ich meine Hand jetzt auch heben Lieutenant Commander Hanson? Was bedeutet das?“  
  
Melanie musste lachen, als sie die Worte von Kirah vernahm. Es war erst das zweite Mal, dass das Team in der Konstellation auf Missionen ging und trotzdem war ihr die junge Artemi bereits ans Herz gewachsen. Daher bemühte sie sich stets die Fragen, die sie ihr stellte zu beantworten. Da es sich aber oft um Fragen wie die gerade gestellte handelte, konnte sie nicht immer ein amüsiertes lachen vermeiden.  
„Wir haben gerade abgestimmt, ob du fliegen sollst oder nicht. Und da wir drei dafür waren, haben wir unsere Hand erhoben. Wenn du auch dafür bist, musst du deine Hand auch heben, ja. Aber selbst wenn du dagegen wärst, du bist jetzt sowieso schon überstimmt, da man sich meistens nach der Mehrheit richtet“, versuchte sie ihr zu erklären, was gerade geschehen war.  
„Oh, ach so. Das heißt dann also, dass ich den Jumper steuern werde?!“  
Noch immer über das gehörte grübelnd, setzte Kirah sich in Bewegung und nahm, wie gerade beschlossen, auf dem Pilotensitz Platz. Auch die anderen folgten ihr umgehend und nahmen auf den restlichen drei Plätzen im Cockpit Platz.  
Major Lorne saß vorne neben Kirah und nachdem alle starbereit waren, funkte er den Kontrollraum an, um die Starterlaubnis einzuholen. Kaum war dies geschehen, forderte er Kirah auf, langsam in den Gate-Raum herunter zu schweben.  
Mit konzentriertem Gesicht, gab Kirah sich Mühe, die Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr, ohne Probleme im Gate-Raum anzukommen und den Jumper durch das Tor zu lenken.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, ließ Kirah den Jumper, genau wie einige Stunden zuvor Sheppard, einen Scan durchführen, um zu erfahren, wo sich das Gebäude befand und nach Lebenszeichen zu suchen.  
Unterdessen aktivierte Major Lorne den Funk und versuchte John und sein Team zu erreichen.  
„Colonel Sheppard bitte melden. Hier ist Major Lorne, hören Sie mich?“  
Keine Antwort.  
„Colonel Sheppard, Sie sind bereits eine Stunde überfällig. Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?“  
Erneut erhielt Evan keine Antwort.  
„Laut Scan befindet sich niemand auf diesem Planeten“, verkündete Kirah das Ergebnis des Scans.  
„Aber in westlicher Richtung hat der Jumper ein Gebäude ausgemacht.“  
Verwundert zog Evan die Stirn kraus. Er fragte sich, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Was war mit dem Team passiert, dass sie sich nicht meldeten? Und warum zeigte der Scan keine Lebenszeichen an?  
„Vielleicht sind sie in dem Gebäude. Wenn es sich um den Antiker-Außenposten handelt, schirmt es vielleicht sowohl den Funk, als auch die Lebenszeichen ab“, stellte Melanie im selben Moment Überlegungen an, da sie sich bereits die gleiche Frage gestellt hatte.  
Langsam zustimmend nickte Lorne.  
„Das wäre Möglich! Kirah fliege den Jumper zu dem Gebäude. Wir werden uns das mal näher anschauen.“  
  
Augenblicklich steuerte die Artemi den Jumper geschickt in die Richtung des Gebäudes. Hätte Evan es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er vermutet, dass Kirah in ihrem Leben noch nie etwas anderes als Jumper fliegen gemacht hatte. Auch Melanie schaute der jungen Frau neidisch zu.  
Sie selbst hatte bisher zweimal das kleine Gefährt gesteuert, kurz nachdem sie in Atlantis angekommen war. Einmal auf dem Hinweg zu dem Raumschiff der Reisenden, da diese Hilfe bei Reparaturarbeiten brauchten. Das zweite Mal auf dem Rückweg derselben Mission.  
Zwar hatte sie sich ihrer Meinung nach nicht schlecht angestellt und mit jedem Moment war es ihr leichter gefallen zu fliegen, aber hatte sie sich im Gegensatz zu der Artemi zu Anfang sehr stark auf das fliegen konzentrieren müssen und hatte große Mühe, sich nicht über andere Dinge Gedanken zu machen, die den Flug beeinflussen könnten.  
Bei Kirah dagegen schaute es von Anfang an sehr leicht aus. Zwar hatte sie einen konzentrierten Blick aufgesetzt, doch den hatte sie immer, wenn sie eine Aufgabe erledigte.  
  
Bereits, als sie noch einige Meter von ihrem Ziel entfernt waren, machte McKenzie eine Entdeckung.  
„Neben dem Gebäude steht ein Jumper. Scheinbar sind wir hier richtig!“  
Nach dieser Aussage konnten auch die anderen den Jumper kurz darauf erkennen.  
Kirah landete zwischen Jumper und Gebäude. Kaum hatten sie auf dem Boden aufgesetzt, sprangen bereits alle eilig aus ihren sitzen und durchquerten den Jumper.  
Langsam öffnete sich die Hecklucke und mit Vorsicht und erhobenen Waffen betraten sie den Planeten. Auch wenn der Jumper keine Lebenszeichen entdeckt hatte, war Vorsicht geboten, da sie nicht wussten, warum sich das andere Team nicht meldete.  
Die Tür zum Außenposten war geschlossen und so positionierten sie sich um diese herum. Während Lorne, Hanson und McKenzie vom Militär waren und mit solchen Situationen vertraut, wusste Kirah im ersten Moment nicht, was sie machen sollte. Nach einem auffordernden Winken von Evan, nicht direkt vor der Tür stehen zu bleiben, beschloss sie es den anderen einfach nachzumachen und stellte sich neben Melanie, an die Seite der Tür.  
  
Immer einen Finger weniger hochhaltend, zählte Evan von Drei auf Null herunter. Als er bei Null angekommen war, betätigte Melanie den Öffnungsmechanismus, da sie daneben stand und trat zusammen mit Arthur mit erhobener Waffe vor die Tür.  
Was sie dort zusehen bekamen war ein erleuchteter Raum mit diversen Geräten und Konsolen, aber weder Sheppard, Ronon, McKay noch Teyla waren zu sehen. Auch sonst befand sich niemand in dem Raum.  
Um ihren Teamkammeraden platz zu machen, betraten sie mit langsamen Schritten das Gebäude und sahen sich um.  
„Sind sie vielleicht in einem anderen Raum des Gebäudes?“, fragte Arthur hoffnungsvoll, nachdem sie keine Spur von AR-1  gefunden hatten.  
„Wohl kaum. Das hier scheint der einzige Raum zu sein. Oder siehst du hier noch eine Tür, die hier herausführt, außer die, durch die wir gerade gekommen sind?“, zerschmetterte Melanie niedergeschlagen die Hoffnung Arthurs.  
„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Teil, das da die ganze Zeit am blinken ist?“, wollte Lorne in dem Moment wissen.  
Er stand vor genau dem Gerät, das John vor nicht allzu langer Zeit versehentlich aktiviert hatte. Arthur stellte sich neben ihn und betrachtete es eine Weile.  
„Sieht aus wie eine Mikrowelle.“  
„Und du glaubst wahrscheinlich auch noch, dass es die gleiche Funktion hat, wie die Mikrowellen auf der Erde, habe ich recht?“, witzelte Melanie, die sich ebenfalls dazu gesellt hatte.  
  
„Hast du deinen Laptop oder den Tablett-PC dabei, Kirah?“, erkundigte Lorne sich bei der Artemi, die einige Konsolen weiter stand und wie gebannt darauf starrte.  
„Kirah? Was ist los?“  
„Das hier ist ein Verbindungskabel, wie es auf Atlantis genutzt wird, um die Konsolen an die Laptops anzuschließen“, erklärte sie sachlich.  
„Das heißt dann also, dass Sheppard und die Anderen auf jeden Fall in diesem Gebäude waren. Das würde auch das eingeschaltete Licht erklären“, schlussfolgerte Lorne, konnte sich aber noch immer keinen Reim daraus machen, was passiert war.  
„Vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem Gerät hier zu tun. Es scheint das einzige zu sein, dass aktiviert wurde“, überlegte Arthur.  
Kirah, die erst jetzt registriert zu haben schien, was Evan zu Anfang zu ihr gesagt hatte, nahm ihre Tasche vom Rücken und holte ihren Tablett-PC hervor.  
„Ich werde meinen PC mal an das Kabel stecken. Vermutlich hat Doktor McKay bereits daran gearbeitet.“  
Gespannt warteten Melanie, Evan und Arthur auf erste Reaktionen von Kirah, die konzentriert auf den Bildschirm schaute.  
„Das hier ist die Datenbank des Außenpostens.“  
„Kannst du herausfinden, was das für ein Gerät dort drüben ist?“, griff Melanie Arthurs Kommentar auf.  
„Das wird einen Augenblick dauern. Ich muss mir zuerst noch einen Überblick verschaffen Lieutenant Commander Hanson.“  
Um nicht untätig da zu stehen und zu warten, beschloss Lorne, dass es Zeit war, Atlantis ein erstes Mal anzuwählen.  
„Such weiter Kirah. Ich werde so lange Woolsey einen ersten Bericht erstatten. Hanson, McKenzie schaut ihr euch weiter um. Vielleicht findet ihr Hinweise zu dem Verschwinden von Colonel Sheppards Team.“  
  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da die vorkommenen OCs Teil einer FF Reihe sind, an dieser Stelle eine kleine Erklärung. Bei weiteren Fragen einfach melden ;) 
> 
> Artemi: Volk dem Kirah angehört. Sie verfügen zwar wie ganz normale Menschen über Organe, diese sind aber ohne Funktion, da ein Artemi sich von Energie „ernährt“, die er zB durch das Sonnenlicht aufnehmen kann. Die Artemi bzw. der Rat der Artemi sind für die Vernichtung Satedas verantwortlich, da sie den Planeten an die Wraith verraten haben.
> 
> Kirah: Gehört dem Volk der Artemi an. Seit sie vom Rat der Artemi des Verrates zum Tode verurteilt wurde, lebt sie auf Atlantis. Nachdem die Menschen von der Erde die Stadt bevölkerten zuerst im Verborgenen (als Energiewesen hat sie unteranderem die Fähigkeit sich unsichtbar zu machen und kann die Menschen so beobachten ohne gesehen zu werden).später, nachdem Atlantis auf der Erde gelandet ist, zeigt sie sich ihnen und hilft bei den Reparaturen. Sie ist unbeabsichtigt für die Zerstörung von Sateda verantwortlich, da sie dem Rat von dem Planeten erzählt hat. Nachdem sie auf einem Planeten auf einer Plattform gefangen war, die dazu da war, die Energie der Artemi für das Betreiben des Antiker-Außenpostens zu nutzen und gerade so von Sheppard und seinem Team gerettet werden konnte, stellt sich heraus, dass sie gerade einmal 26 ist. Zu der Zeit als Sateda zerstört wurde, war sie also erst 14. Vom IOA wurde sie nach einer Überprüfung offiziell zum Mitglied der Atlantis Expedition ernannt und ist nun Mitglied im Team von Major Lorne. Dabei seit Staffel 6 Folge 1 „Kirah“
> 
> Melanie Hanson: Lieutenant Commander bei der US Navy und Pilotin. Kann laut eigener Aussage alles fliegen, was man ihr zu fliegen gibt. Wurde von dem CAG der USS Enterprise, der Flugzeugträger auf dem sie diente, für das Stargate-Programm – die F-303er Staffel – empfohlen. Als man bemerkte, dass sie das Antiker-Gen besitzt, gelangte sie erst nach Area 51, später dann nach Atlantis, wo sie seit kurzer Zeit im Team von Major Lorne ist. Dabei seit Staffel 6 Folge 4 „Bittere Vergangenheit“
> 
> Arthur McKenzie: Lieutenant bei den US Marines. Während Melanie und Kirah erst seit kurzem Major Lornes Team angehören, begleitet Arthur den Major schon längere Zeit auf Missionen. Dabei seit Staffel 6 Folge 8 „Unter Wasser“ (noch nicht veröffentlicht) vorher schon erwähnt, dass er wegen einer Verletzung auf der Krankenstation liegt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**  
  
„Nicht schon wieder!“, seufzte Rodney genervt.  
Eben noch hatten sie im Café gesessen, im nächsten Moment wurden sie wieder von einem Blitz eingehüllt und befanden sich plötzlich erneut ganz woanders.  
„Ob wir wohl wieder in der Zeit gesprungen sind?“, überlegte Teyla.  
„Vermutlich. Fragt sich nur, in welcher Zeit und an welchem Ort wir dieses mal gelandet sind“, überlegte Ronon.  
Sie befanden sich in einem größeren Schuppen, in dem sich lauter Gartenarbeitsgeräte befanden, wodurch er wiederum klein wirkte, denn es stand überall alles voll. Eine Wand war vollgestellt mit Besen, Schippen, Harken und Spaten. Ihnen gegenüber konnten sie einen Rasenmäher sehen, auf den man sich draufsetzten konnte, um ihn dann über eine große Rasenfläche zu fahren und viele andere größere Geräte.  
Obwohl er sich als Junge nicht oft in diesen Räumlichkeiten aufgehalten hatte, hatte John bereits eine Vermutung, wo sie sich befanden.  
„Ich würde vorschlagen wir ziehen das dort an, um hier nicht weiter aufzufallen, wenn wir uns hier bewegen“, schlug er vor und deutete auf die Arbeitskleidung, die direkt neben der Tür hing.  
Er hielt es für besser, wenn sie sich als Arbeiter verkleidet über das Gelände bewegten. So würde niemand Fragen stellen, was sie hier zu suchen hatten und vermutlich würden die meisten noch nicht einmal merken, dass sie nicht dazu gehörten.  
Den anderen Arbeitern gegenüber konnte man behaupten, sie wären neu und ansonsten gab es nur zwei Leute auf diesem Hof, die jeden Arbeiter kannten und merken könnten, dass sie hier fehl am Platze waren. Er selbst und seine Mutter!  
  
„Wir sind auf dem Anwesen der Sheppards. Bei mir zuhause“, klärte er nun auch die anderen seines Teams auf, die ihn schon abwartend anstarrten.  
Auch wenn John es immer wieder schaffte seine Gefühle anderen gegenüber zu verbergen, war ihnen eine Veränderung an ihm aufgefallen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach daran, dass sie bereits so lange als Team zusammenarbeiteten und auch untereinander befreundet waren, dass mittlerweile sogar Rodney auffiel, wenn Sheppard mit seinen Gefühlen haderte.  
So hatten Rodney, Teyla und Ronon bemerkt, dass John mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet war und über etwas nachgegrübelt hatte. Nun wussten sie also was es war.  
Erneut waren sie an einem Ort gelandet, der in irgendeiner Art mit John in Verbindung stand.  
Da dies nun geklärt war, griff jeder sich einen Arbeiteranzug und zog sich schleunigst um. Die Kleidung verstauten sie gründlich in einer Ecke des Raumes, wo man sie nicht so schnell finden würde. Da sie nie genau wussten, wann sie das nächste Mal sprangen, behielten sie die Rucksäcke bei sich, um ihre Ausrüstung nicht irgendwo liegen zu lassen.  
Sie konnten nicht zu lassen, dass Gegenstände aus der Zukunft, ja sogar aus einem anderen Universum, in dieser Zeit gefunden wurden. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass die Polizisten, die sie zu Beginn ihrer Reise festgenommen hatten, einen Blick darauf werfen konnten.  
  
Ausgerüstet mit Heckenschere, Eimer und diversen anderen Geräten verließen sie vorsichtig den Schuppen.  
Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein riesiges Anwesen mit Pferdekoppeln, Stallungen, einem großen, weißen Haus mit blauem Dach und einer Garage, die beinahe die Größe eines Einfamilienhauses besaß.  
„Wow, deine Eltern waren echt stinkreich!“, kam es bewundernd von McKay.  
Teyla schaute sich nur staunend um, da sie noch nie einen Hof gesehen hatte, der fast genauso groß war, wie das ganze athosianische Dorf, auf dem aber nur eine Familie und einige Angestellte lebten.  
In Ronons Augen schien sich dagegen ein Wiedererkennen widerzuspiegeln.  
„Hier waren wir zur Beerdigung deines Vaters.“  
John nickte einfach nur und ging weiter, wodurch den anderen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu folgen. An einer Hecke, von der aus sie einen guten Blick auf das Haus hatten, blieben sie stehen. Ohne viel Absprache hatten sie beschlossen zuerst einmal herauszufinden, in welchem Jahr sie gelandet waren. Da sie aber nicht einfach so in das Haus marschieren konnten, um einen Blick auf den Kalender zu werfen, mussten sie unauffälliger vorgehen.  
Im Moment hofften sie darauf, dass John irgendeine Situation die sich ereignete wiedererkennen würde. Sollte das nicht funktionieren, würden sie sich in die Stallungen begeben, dort müsste auch ein Kalender hängen. Einfache Gartenarbeiter hatten nach Johns Information normalerweise keinen Zutritt dorthin. Nur das extra dafür eingestellte Stallpersonal durfte den wertvollen Tieren näher kommen, dafür hatten sie im Domizil der Gartenarbeiter wiederum nichts verloren.  
John hatte nie verstanden, was sein Vater mit dieser Trennung beabsichtigte.  
  
Während sie warteten, stellte Rodney bereits die Vermutung auf, dass sie sich irgendwann im Jahr 1971 befanden, da sie bisher im Jahr 1969 und im Jahr 1970 waren.  
Vor dem letzten Sprung hatten sie herausgefunden, dass es ihnen nicht möglich war, von alleine zurückzukehren. Sie konnten nur abwarten, dass die Maschine, die John berührt hatte, sie von selbst wieder in ihre Zeit zurück schickte.  
Leider war Rodney es nicht gelungen genug über die Maschine auf die Festplatte seines Laptops zu kopieren. Schließlich hatte er nicht gezielt nach Informationen über das Zeitreisegerät gesucht, sondern wollte allgemein etwas über den Außenposten herausfinden, als er seinen Laptop an der Datenbank angeschlossen hatte.  
Aus dem Grund befanden sich nun auch viele Informationen, mit denen sie nichts anfangen konnten, auf dem Laptop.  
  
Lange mussten sie nicht warten, da kam ein Auto auf den Hof gefahren. Noch bevor der Chauffeur ausgestiegen war, wurde die Hintertür aufgerissen und ein Teenager mit braunen, wuscheligen Haaren sprang heraus. Er trug eine Schuluniform der New Hampton School, die sich, wie John sich noch sehr gut erinnern konnte, in New Hampshire befand.  
Gefolgt wurde der Junge von einem weiteren, etwa drei Jahre jüngeren Jungen. Dieser hatte ebenfalls braunes Haar, welches aber nicht so aussah, als ob er gerade aus dem Bett gekommen wäre.  
„Unglaublich! Deine Haare waren damals ja auch schon so schrecklich unordentlich. Da haben deine Eltern schon so viel Geld und dann können die dich nicht einmal zu einem vernünftigen Friseur schicken?“, musste Rodney direkt einen Kommentar abgeben.  
„Rodney, jetzt starre da nicht so auffällig hin und tu wenigstens so, als würdest du arbeiten!“, flüsterte Sheppard energisch dem Wissenschaftler zu.  
Während er dies sagte, hockte er auf dem Boden und so tat, als würde er das Unkraut aus der Erde zupfen. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick jedoch nicht von dem Bild, das sich ihm auf der Hofauffahrt bot.  
  
Der Junge mit den Strubel-Haaren lief sofort auf eine der Pferdekoppeln zu und kletterte geschickt über den Zaun. Das dabei seine Schuluniform dreckig wurde ignorierte er dabei vollkommen.  
Der einzige Rappe unter den Englischen Vollblütern die auf der Weide standen, die anderen waren alles Füchse und Braune, hob den Kopf, als der junge John laut „Jumper!“ rief. Als John dann auch noch Leckerlis aus seiner Tasche beförderte, ließ der Hengst sich nicht lange bitten und trabte auf ihn zu.  
„Ist das dein eigenes Pferd?“, erkundigte Teyla sich neugierig.  
„Ja, das ist er. Er war früher immer mein ein und alles und der einzige Grund, weshalb ich mich immer auf die Ferien gefreut habe. Dann konnte ich dem Internat eine Weile den Rücken kehren und meine Zeit mit Jumper verbringen.  
Ich war der einzige, der auf ihm reiten durfte und er hat seinem Namen alle Ehre gemacht, der ist wirklich überall rüber gesprungen, ob er es durfte oder nicht.“  
„Du hast dein Pferd Jumper genannt?“, fragte Rodney ungläubig und ließ die Heckenschere sinken.  
„Jetzt sag nicht, dass das nur eine Abkürzung für Puddle Jumper ist und du die Jumper nach einem Pferd benannt hast!“  
„Über Wasser ist er auch gesprungen und durchgelaufen. Aber nein, er heißt nicht Puddle Jumper.“  
Rodney wollte ihm das nicht so recht glauben und schüttelte nur den Kopf, ehe er bemerkte, dass er so gar nicht wie ein Arbeiter aussah, wenn er so tatenlos dastand.  
  
Noch während der junge John sein Pferd begrüßte und ihm die Leckerlis gab, die er aus dem Internat hatte mitgehen lassen, fand die Idylle ein jähes Ende.  
Patrick Sheppard hatte das Haus verlassen, um seine zwei Kinder zu begrüßen. Während Dave noch artig am Auto stand und auf seinen Vater wartete, konnte man das von John, wie bereits bemerkt, nicht behaupten, was Patrick in Rage brachte.  
„John Sheppard! Was glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust? Komm sofort hierher!“  
Wiederwillig blickte John auf und befand es für besser zum Hof zurückzukehren, nach dem er Jumper noch ein letztes Mal am Hals tätschelte.  
Kaum war er wieder über den Zaun geklettert und stand neben seinem Vater und Dave, ging die Schimpftirade los.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Du hast nicht zu den Pferden zu gehen, wenn du deine Schuluniform noch trägst! Und außerdem sollst du warten, bis dir jemand das Pferd fertig gemacht hat. Du machst dich doch ganz schmutzig. Was hätte deine Mutter nur zu einem derartigen Verhalten gesagt?“  
„Mom hätte da gar nichts zu gesagt! Sie hat es immer gefreut, dass ich so gut mit Jumper klar komme und auch außer mich auf das Pferd zu setzten, mich für den Umgang mit Pferden interessiert habe! Dann wird diese blöde Uniform halt dreckig!“  
Staunend schauten Ronon, Teyla und Rodney dem Schlagabtausch zu. John dagegen hätte Momente wie diese am liebsten für immer vergessen.  
Jetzt wusste er auch, in welcher Zeit sie gelandet waren. Sie hatten Sommer 1984, ein Jahr nach dem Tod seiner Mutter. Wie jedes Mal war er direkt zu Jumper gelaufen und wie jedes Mal war sein Vater alles andere als begeistert gewesen, doch in diesem Jahr war nicht seine Mutter dazugekommen, um Patrick Sheppard zu besänftigen, wie sie es zuvor immer getan hatte.  
  
„So redest du gefälligst nicht mit mir!“, brüllte Patrick wütend.  
„Lernst du bei euch in der Schule etwa keinen Anstand?“  
Anstatt sich zu entschuldigen brachte John seinem Vater nur einen wütenden Blick entgegen und eilte auf das Haus zu, ohne noch etwas zu erwidern.  
Der bereits erwachsene John wusste, was er nun vorhatte. Er würde in sein Zimmer laufen, um sich seine Reitsachen anzuziehen. Danach würde er sich Jumper nehmen und einen langen Ausritt mit ihm machen, um sich bei wildem Galopp abzureagieren und letztendlich traurig irgendwo auf einer Lichtung halt machen und den Gedanken an seiner Mutter hinterher hängen.  
Er würde sich auch nicht von seinem Vater davon abhalten lassen, der John in dem Moment wo er die Tür zum Haus erreichte „Das wird ein Nachspiel haben! Geh auf dein Zimmer und bleib dort. Das gibt Hausarrest, bis du lernst, wie man sich erwachsenen Personen gegenüber zu verhalten hat!“  
Der drei Jahre jüngere Dave stand noch immer eingeschüchtert neben seinem Vater und hatte seit der Ankunft noch kein einziges Wort gesagt.  
Nachdem John verschwunden war und Patrick noch eine Zeit lang geflucht hatte, wandte dieser sich liebevoll seinem jüngeren Sohn zu.  
„Komm mein Junge, geh ins Haus und ziehe dir etwas anderes an. Danach kommst du zu deinem Vater ins Büro und ich zeige dir, wie man vernünftige Geschäftsbriefe verfasst. Das musst du wissen, wenn du später in der Firma arbeiten willst, sobald dein Bruder sie übernommen hat. Den bekommen wir auch schon noch zur Vernunft, damit er so anständig wird wie du.“  
Mit der linken Hand auf dem Rücken von Dave, schob Patrick den Jungen vorsichtig, aber bestimmt, in Richtung Haus.  
Zurück blieb der Chauffeur mit seinem Auto, der bereits damit begonnen hatte das Gepäck der Jungs aus dem Auto zu laden und der erwachsene John mit seinem Team.  
  
„Das geht bei euch ja laut zu. Und du warst damals schon so eigenwillig wie heute“, stellte Rodney fest.  
„Ich habe mich halt nie sonderlich gut mit meinem Vater verstanden, da er bereits meine ganze Zukunft für mich verplant hatte und ich wollte das nicht. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter war es dann besonders schlimm, wie du gerade bemerkt hast. Sie war immer so etwas wie ein Streitschlichter in solchen Situationen.“  
Traurig blickte er in die Ferne, als er an seine Mutter dachte. Mit ihr hatte er sich immer gut verstanden. Sie hatte Verständnis für seine Wünsche und Träume. Schon früh hatte er sich für Hubschrauber und Flugzeuge begeistert und er hatte sich tierisch darüber gefreut, als er dann eines Jahres an Weihnachten einen Spielzughubschrauber unter dem Weihnachtsbaum vorfand.  
Sein Vater war davon natürlich weniger begeistert gewesen, aber seine Mutter hatte sich für John eingesetzt und argumentiert, dass das Kind seine Kindheit genießen sollte. Natürlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass er für den Jungen nur eine fixe Idee war fliegen zu wollen und dass es sich irgendwann ausgeträumt hatte und er sich dann irgendwann den Geschäften der Firma widmen würde, sobald er erwachsen sein würde.  
Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Johns Gesicht ab, als er daran dachte, was seine Mutter wohl heute dazu sagen würde, wenn sie ihn nun so sehen würde, als Pilot bei der Air Force. Sein Traum war in Erfüllung gegangen und seit er auf Atlantis lebte mehr denn je.  
Aber der Krebs hatte ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, als John 13 war, und seine Mutter viel zu früh aus dem Leben gerissen wurde. Ihr war es nicht mehr länger möglich ihre beiden Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen und nach langen 6 Monaten, in denen sie immer schwächer wurde, war Marie Sheppard von ihnen gegangen.  
John war damals am Boden zerstört gewesen, hatte er doch eine seiner, ihm wichtigsten Bezugspersonen verloren.  
Danach war nichts mehr wie vorher und er hatte sich mit seinem Vater noch mehr in der Wolle wie normalerweise. Er wollte aus seinem Sohn einen, nach seiner Definition, anständigen Kerl machen und wollte ihm die „Flausen“ aus dem Kopf treiben, wie zum Beispiel seine Begeisterung für das Fliegen.  
  
Die anderen Drei hatten beobachtet wie John in Gedanken versunken war. Sie konnten nur vermuten, worüber er gerade nachdachte. Es musste aber etwas trauriges sein, denn es gelang ihm nicht, seine Maske, die er sonst immer trug, aufrecht zu halten.  
„Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen. Nachher stehen wir hier mitten auf dem Hof und springen plötzlich wieder. Wir haben in den anderen Zeitlinien dabei schon genug Aufmerksamkeit erregt“, zog Teyla nach einer Weile die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Die anderen gaben ihr Recht, deshalb entschieden sie sich nach einigem Überlegen, sich wieder in den Schuppen zurück zu ziehen. John war sich sicher, dass um diese Zeit niemand dort auftauchen würde, da heute Sonntag war, wie John sich erinnerte.  
Es war ein Wunder, dass sie nicht doch ungewollt Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten, da eine Tarnung als Gartenarbeiter alles andere als sinnvoll war. Durch den Streit hatte aber scheinbar niemand zu ihrem Glück die vier Menschen an der Hecke bemerkt.  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**  
  
Gelangweilt saßen Arthur, Melanie und Evan an der Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden. Sie hatten alles in dem Raum abgesucht, aber außer dem Kabel, das Kirah entdeckt hatte, war ansonsten keine Spur von Sheppards Team.  
Woolsey war von der Nachricht, dass sie zwar den Jumper und das Gebäude gefunden hatten, von dem Team aber nichts zu sehen war, alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Daraufhin hatte er sie angewiesen, solange dort zu bleiben, bis Kirah etwas Konkretes über das Gerät herausgefunden hatte.   
Er hatte ihr zudem noch Radek zur Unterstützung geschickt, den Evan direkt nach dem Gespräch mit Woolsey mit dem Jumper vom Tor abgeholt hatte.  
Nun waren beide, Zelenka und Kirah, in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Die Datenbank war erstaunlich groß dafür, dass der Außenposten im Verhältnis zu anderen Bauten der Antiker recht klein war.  
  
„Ich glaube ich habe da etwas gefunden Radek!“, verkündete Kirah und durchbrach damit die Stille.  
Radek horchte auf und auch Arthur, Evan und Melanie waren durch diesen Aufruf wieder hellwach und standen auf, um sich zu Radek und Kirah zu begeben.  
„Die Antiker haben in diesem Labor in viele verschiedene Richtungen experimentiert. Eine davon war die Zeit.“  
„Du meinst die haben an einer Zeitmaschine gebaut? Aber das hatte Janus doch auch getan und das auch nur im Geheimen, da ihm das eigentlich untersagt wurde“, war Zelenka erstaunt.  
„Wer ist Janus?“, fragte Kirah und auch Melanie konnte mit dem Namen nichts anfangen.  
„Janus war ein Antiker, der zu dem Zeitpunkt gelebt hat, als die Antiker Atlantis verlassen haben. Er hat unter anderem in einen Jumper eine Zeitreisemaschine eingebaut, die SG-1 später in der Milchstraße auf einem Planeten gefunden hat. Er hatte auch ein geheimes Labor in Atlantis, das Daniel Jackson aber letztes Jahr ausfindig machen konnte“, erklärte der Tscheche.  
Kirah, die zu der Zeit bereits seit längerem in Atlantis lebte, wovon aber niemand wusste, da sie aufgrund ihrer Artemi-Kräfte die Fähigkeit hatte sich unsichtbar zu machen, erinnerte sich an den Zeitpunkt, an dem der Archäologe in der Stadt war und kurz darauf zusammen mit Doktor McKay entführt wurde.  
  
„Hier wurde aber auf jeden Fall mit Zeitreisen experimentiert. Die Versuche wurden aber eingestellt, weil etwas schief gelaufen war. Es ist war ihnen nicht möglich in die Vergangenheit zu reisen und in der Zeitlinie zu bleiben. Sie sind unkontrolliert hin und her gesprungen, bis die Maschine sie irgendwann von selbst wieder in ihre eigene Zeitlinie gelassen hat. Daraufhin haben sie den Versuch eingestellt und fortan alle Experimente in diese Richtung verboten. Einige Jahre darauf wurde der Außenposten dann verlassen.“  
Kirah gab ihnen die Zusammenfassung von dem, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Nachdem was sie erzählt hatte, hatten diese Experimente stattgefunden, bevor Janus mit seiner Forschung angefangen hatte. Damit war auch erklärt, warum der Rat gegen die Entwicklung einer Zeitmaschine von ihm war.  
„Und was hat das jetzt mit Sheppard und seinem Team zu tun? Ist ihnen genau das passiert? Reisen sie gerade durch die Zeit?“  
„Genau Major Lorne. Das Gerät, mit dem die Zeitreisen möglich waren, ist genau das, das dort drüben aktiviert auf dem Tisch steht. Vermutlich war ihnen nicht bewusst, was es tat, als sie es aktiviert haben“, fügte Kirah erklärend hinzu.  
  
Evan war von der Antwort alles andere als begeistert.  
„So ein Mist. Und wie bekommen wir sie wieder in unsere Zeit?“  
„Ich fürchte, wir können nichts machen, Major. Vermutlich können wir nur abwarten, bis die Maschine den Colonel, Rodney, Teyla und Ronon wieder zurückschickt. Solange sind sie auf sich alleine gestellt.“  
Durch seine Antwort gelang es Radek nicht, Evans Stimmung zu heben. Resigniert seufzte er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang.  
„Ich werde Atlantis anwählen und Meldung machen. Ich bezweifle aber, dass es Woolsey gefallen wird.“  
  
Und mit dieser Einschätzung lag Lorne durchaus richtig.  
„Sie sind wo?“, fragte Woolsey ein zweites Mal nach, da er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.  
„Irgendwo in der Vergangenheit. Wir haben aber bisher keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo sie gelandet sein könnten und wie lange es dauern wird, bis sie wieder zurückkehren. Laut dem, was Kirah erzählt hat, war es den Antikern nicht möglich die Reisen zu lenken. Radek vermutet daher, dass die Zeitmaschine sie irgendwann von selbst wieder in die Gegenwart schickt.“  
Am anderen des Tores stand Woolsey im Kontrollraum und konnte nur den Kopf über das Gehörte schütteln. In so eine Situation zu gelangen schaffte auch nur das Team von Colonel Sheppard.  
„Bleiben Sie vorerst noch auf dem Planeten. Lassen sie Doktor Zelenka und Kirah weiter an dem Problem arbeiten, vielleicht finden sie doch noch einen Weg, die Maschine irgendwie zu beeinflussen, damit sie das Team möglichst schnell nach Hause schickt.“  
„Wir werden unser Bestes geben Mister Woolsey. Lorne Ende.“  
  
Nachdem die Verbindung getrennt wurde, verließ Evan wieder den Jumper und betrat das Gebäude. Dort hatten sich Melanie und Arthur gerade wieder um Radek und Kirah versammelt, also beschloss er ebenfalls dorthin zu gehen.  
„Habt ihr etwas Neues gefunden?“  
„Wir haben eine Ahnung, wo in etwa sich Colonel Sheppard und sein Team befinden könnten und in welcher ungefähren Zeitlinie sie sind“, verkündete Radek stolz.  
Interessiert trat Evan noch ein Stückchen näher und forderte Radek auf, weiter zu sprechen.  
„Wie wir bereits festgestellt haben, konnten die Antiker nicht kontrollieren, in welche Zeit sie gelangen und sind wahllos durch die Zeit gesprungen. Aber immer heißt es, dass sie sich in der jeweiligen Zeitlinie desjenigen befanden, der das Gerät berührt hatte und sie sind immer in der Zeit vorwärts gesprungen, nachdem sie erst einmal in der Vergangenheit waren. Nach 5 bis 10 Sprüngen sind sie dann wieder in der Gegenwart gelandet.“  
Stolz strahlte Radek den Teamleiter an, der war sich aber nicht ganz sicher, ob er das richtig verstanden hatte.  
  
Also erklärte Zelenka das Ganze noch ein weiteres Mal, aber dieses Mal ausführlicher.  
Er erklärte, dass das Team auf jeden Fall auf der Erde sein musste. Der Grund für die Annahme war einfach. Die Zeitmaschine schickte alle, die in der Nähe der Maschine standen in die Vergangenheit desjenigen, der sie berührt hatte. Da weder Ronon noch Teyla das Gen besaßen, kamen also nur noch Rodney und John in Frage und die haben den größten Teil ihrer Vergangenheit nun einmal auf der Erde verbracht.  
Dort erlebten sie einzelne Teile ihrer Vergangenheit und sprangen schließlich ohne Vorankündigung in den nächsten Abschnitt. Einige Antiker berichteten in den Schriften zu dem Experiment, dass sie Teile ihrer Kindheit erlebt hatten, aber auch Momente, in denen sie gerade auf anderen Planeten waren, um dort zu sehen, wie ihr früheres Ich in einem Außenposten arbeitete.  
Zwar half diese Information nicht dabei, das Team wieder zurückzuholen, doch war es gut zu wissen, wo sie in etwa feststeckten.  
„Dann werden sie also frühestens Mitte der 60er Jahre aufgekreuzt sein und das irgendwo in Amerika oder Kanada“, schlussfolgerte Evan.  
Natürlich war John durch seine Karriere bei der Air Force auch viel im Rest der Welt gewesen und auch Rodney war als Wissenschaftler herum gekommen, doch spielte sich der Großteil ihres Lebens dennoch im Heimatland ab.  
„Gute Arbeit Zelenka und Kirah. Wenn ihr jetzt noch einen Weg findet, sie da heraus zu holen, dann gebe ich euch einen aus.“  
Verwirrt schaute Kirah von ihrem Tablett-PC auf und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wen willst du denn ausgeben Major Lorne?“  
Während Arthur und Melanie leise lachen mussten, war von Evan nur ein gequältes Seufzen zu vernehmen, wobei auch er ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
  
\---  
  
Waren sie gerade noch in dem Schuppen und hatten sich der Arbeitsuniformen entledigt, um sich ihre Sachen, die sie zuvor bereits eingetauscht hatten, wieder anzuziehen, befanden sie sich eine Sekunde später wieder an einem ganz anderen Ort und in einer ganz anderen Zeit.  
Trotz anfänglicher Verwirrung, da sie schon wieder in der Zeit gesprungen waren, kam John dieser Ort auf Anhieb bekannt vor. Sie waren nicht mehr in New York, sondern in Colorado Springs. Um genau zu sein waren sie auf dem Gelände der United Air Force Academy. Der Ort, an dem er im Alter von 23 seine Offiziersausbildung beendet hatte und in den Rang eines Second Lieutenant aufstieg.  
Somit war für John klar, dass sie sich zwischen 1989 und 1993 befinden mussten, der Zeit, in der er die vierjährige Ausbildung absolviert hatte, nachdem er nach nur einem Jahr sein Studium in Wirtschaftswesen in Stanford geschmissen hatte – sehr zum Missfallen seines Vaters.  
Der große Platz der für Versammlungen gedacht war, war voll mit Besuchern. Es handelte sich dabei um Familienmitglieder und Freunde vermutete John, denn mit dem nächsten Blick konnte er sehen, dass eine große Bühne aufgebaut war, auf der Absolventen der Academy saßen.   
  
„He John, dort drüben bist du!“  
Teyla deutete auf einen in Uniform gekleideten Mann, der am rechten Rand der Ersten Reihe von Absolventen saß.  
Und tatsächlich erkannte John sich wieder. Es handelte sich dabei also um seinen Abschluss. Er sah sich zwischen zwei der weiteren Absolventen sitzen, mit denen er auf der Academy die meiste Zeit verbracht hatte.  
Dabei waren sie weniger beim Lernen für Prüfungen zu beobachten, sondern eher dabei, wie sie neue Streiche ausheckten, um den Alltag zwischen den vielen Übungen und Lehrstunden ein wenig aufzulockern.  
Natürlich wurden sie auch hin und wieder dabei erwischt, aber da es sich dabei um harmlose Streiche handelte, versauten sie sich dadurch nicht bereits vor ihrem Abschluss ihre hoffentlich darauf folgende Karriere in der Air Force, da sie um Einträge in ihre Akten jedes Mal drum herum kamen.  
„Sind dein Vater und dein Bruder auch hier?“, erkundigte Rodney sich.  
„Nein. Die waren nicht dabei, als ich die Academy verlassen habe. Nur Nancy müsste irgendwo in einer der ersten Reihen sein.“  
  
So sehr sie sich auch anstrengten, sie konnten Nancy von ihrer Position aus nicht entdecken, da sie dafür viel zu weit hinten standen.  
Von dort aus beobachteten sie die Abschlussfeier aus sicherer Entfernung. Vor allem John musste aufpassen, dass er von niemandem gesehen wurde, der ihn kannte. Seine Kammeraden, mit denen er die Ausbildung durchlaufen war, saßen mit dem jüngeren John zusammen vorne auf der Bühne.   
Doch auch im Publikum könnten sich Personen befinden die ihn erkannten. Schließlich war er ein paarmal mit einigen seiner Kammeraden bei ihnen zu Hause, wodurch er die Eltern oder auch einige Freunde kennen gelernt hatte.  
  
Trotz aller Vorsicht gelang es John jedoch nicht unentdeckt zu bleiben. Er unterhielt sich gerade leise mit seinem Team über die Situation, die sich ihnen bot, da trat eine Frau mittleren Alters, bei der das volle braune Haar bereits erste graue Strähnen hervorbrachte, von hinten an ihm heran.  
„John? Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht mit unserem Leon dort vorne sitzen und deinen Abschluss bekommen?“  
Erschrocken wirbelte John herum und sah sich Mrs. Kraig, der Mutter seines damaligen besten Kumpels Leon, entgegen.  
John brachte kein einziges Wort hervor, hinter seiner Stirn rasten jedoch die Gedanken, damit er der Frau, die ihn abwartend anblickte eine plausible Erklärung liefern konnte. Bevor ihm etwas eingefallen war, sprang Teyla aber bereits blitzschnell für ihn ein und Antwortete Mrs. Kraig.  
„Es tut mir Leid Mrs. -“  
„Kraig. Jenny Kraig“, stellte die Frau sich vor.  
„Mrs. Kraig.“   
Teyla lächelte die Frau dankend an, und fuhr dann fort.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber da muss eine Verwechslung vorliegen. Das hier ist mit Sicherheit nicht die Person die Sie meinten. Das hier ist -“  
  
„Dave.“  
John war aus der Starre erwacht und half nun seinerseits Teyla aus, als er merkte, dass sie fieberhaft nach einem Namen suchte, der zu einem Mann von der Erde passte. Hätte sie einen Namen aus ihrem Volk gewählt, hätte er für die Frau vielleicht zu fremd geklungen.   
„Ich bin Dave Sheppard. Der Bruder von John.“  
John hatte sich daran erinnert, dass die Mutter seines Freundes Leon nie seine Familie kennen gelernt hatte, so dass er sich eilig des Namens seines Bruders bediente.  
„Oh, entschuldigen Sie! Ich hätte von weitem schwören können, dass Sie John sind.“  
„Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen Mrs. Kraig. Das passiert häufiger mal, dass wir verwechselt werden. Mein Bruder und ich sehen uns einfach zu ähnlich.“  
Das war eine glatte Lüge, denn John persönlich war der Meinung, dass er seinem Bruder keineswegs sehr ähnlich sah. Gut, sie hatten beide braune Haare, wobei Johns eine Stufe dunkler waren und beide hatten sie dunkle Augen. Aber ansonsten war er der Meinung, dass sein Bruder Dave eher nach ihrem gemeinsamen Vater kam, während John eher seiner und Daves Mutter ähnelte. Und das sowohl vom äußeren, als auch von dem Charakter her.  
Gerade jetzt, wo beide erwachsen waren, vertrat John diese Ansicht mehr denn je. Er war schon immer der impulsive gewesen, der einfach handelte, wie er es für richtig hielt, während Dave genauso wie Patrick der Geschäftsmann war und immer erst alles ganz genau gegeneinander Abwog, bevor er handelte.  
  
Da die Abschlusszeremonie jeden Augenblick losging, verabschiedete Mrs. Kraig sich rasch und ging wieder zurück zu ihrem Mann, der weiter vorne bereits zwei Plätze für sich und seine Frau gesichert hatte.  
Somit war das Team wieder alleine. John wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle gegangen, um zu vermeiden, dass eine Situation wie gerade eben, ein weiteres mal passierte. Sobald alles hier beendet war, würden die Leute den Platz verlassen und zwangsläufig an ihnen vorbeikommen. Wenn sie nicht aufpassten, wurde er dann erkannt.  
Zumindest schob er diesen Grund vor. Die anderen sprachen sich jedoch dagegen aus, mit der Begründung, dass sie sobald die Leute aufstanden, um das Gelände zu verlassen, sie sofort als Erste verschwinden konnten, da sie schließlich direkt beim Ausgang standen.  
Somit musste John sich geschlagen geben, der vor allem nicht bleiben wollte, da er seine Vergangenheit schon immer bedeckt gehalten hatte und sie hier erneut wie auf dem Silbertablett serviert wurde.   
Ihm hatte es bereits gereicht, dass sein Team einen Einblick in seine Kindheit erhalten hatte. Doch gerade das war wiederum der Grund, warum Teyla, Ronon und Rodney noch bleiben wollten. Sie waren neugierig darauf, mehr über John Sheppard zu erfahren.  
  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**  
  
„Das war Sprung Nummer 5. Mal sehen wo wir dieses Mal gelandet sind.“  
Erneut wurden sie ohne Vorwarnung aus der vorherigen Zeit herausgerissen, nachdem sie von einem hellen Blitz eingehüllt wurden.  
Genauso wie John schauten sich auch die anderen um. Es war ein Glück für sie, dass der Ort an dem sie aufgetaucht waren leer war, denn sie standen mitten auf einem großen Platz. In einiger Entfernung war eine große Kirche zu sehen.   
John erkannte sie sofort wieder. Es handelte sich um die St. Patrick’s Cathedral in New York. Sie war die größte im neugotischen Stil erbaute katholische Kathedrale der USA und die, in der damals seine Hochzeit mit Nancy stattfand.  
Dass sie nun vor eben dieser Kathedrale standen, ließ ihn vermuten, in welche Zeit sie dieses Mal gesprungen waren.   
Da sie mittlerweile dahintergekommen waren, dass sie immer in Bereiche der Vergangenheit sprangen, die mit Sheppard zu tun hatten, wurde er erwartungsvoll angeschaut.  
„Ich vermute wir sind im Jahr 1995. Das dort drüben ist die Kathedrale, in der ich damals Nancy geheiratet hat. Ich fürchte, dass man mich mittlerweile erkennen könnte, also wäre es besser, wenn die mich gleich nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.“  
Gerade schlugen die Glocken der Kathedrale zum Ende des Gottesdienstes. John ging davon aus, dass die Trauung nun zu Ende war und die Menschen aus der Kirche gleich auf den Platz treten würden, auf dem sie gerade standen.  
Teyla nickte zustimmend und so begaben sie sich alle an den Rand des Platzes und zogen sich die Mützen, die sich noch von der Uniform der Gartenarbeiter behalten hatten, tiefer ins Gesicht um nicht gleich aufzufallen.  
  
Tatsächlich behielt Sheppard Recht. Die großen Türen der Kathedrale öffneten sich und heraus kamen in Anzug und Uniform gekleidete Männer und in edlen Kleidern gehüllte Frauen, die sich vor der Tür in zwei Reihen aufstellten und Spalier standen.  
Einige Minuten später verließ das glückliche Brautpaar die Kathedrale. Nancy Sheppard trug ein wunderschönes weißes Brautkleid, das nach unten hin immer weiter wurde, mit einer langen Schleppe, die von vier Mädchen, in ebenfalls schönen Kleidern, getragen wurde.   
Neben ihr, am Arm eingehackt, ging das jüngere Ebenbild von John Sheppard. Er trug seine Ausgehuniform von der Air Force. John erinnerte sich, dass er damals gerade zum First Lieutenant befördert worden war.  
Beide hatten ein strahlendes Lächeln im Gesicht, als sie an den Menschen vorbeischritten. Gefolgt wurden sie von Johns Vater Patrick Sheppard, der in diesem Moment trotz der vielen Streitigkeiten, die er und sein Sohn immer hatten, ein stolzes Lächeln im Gesicht hatte, dass sein Sohn endlich die Frau geheiratet hatte, mit der er sich zu College Zeiten schon so gut verstanden hatte.  
Er schien zu wissen, dass diese Frau es noch weit bringen würde und somit genau die Richtige für seinen Sohn war. John wusste, dass sein Vater sich immer von Nancy erhofft hatte, dass John durch sie das Interesse an diesem „Hirngespinst“, wie Patrick Johns Eintritt in die Air Force immer nannte, vergessen würde. Er hoffte, dass John das Militär verlassen würde, um doch noch seinen Platz in der Firma einzunehmen.  
Neben Patrick lief sein zweiter Sohn Dave, in dem er nun alle Hoffnungen steckte, nachdem John sich geweigert hatte mit in die Firma einzusteigen.  
Hinter Dave und Patrick liefen die Eltern von Nancy, die sichtlich stolz auf ihre Tochter waren. Denn schließlich hatte sie in die Familie Sheppard eingeheiratet, eine der wohlhabendsten Familien.  
  
„Ich wusste es doch schon immer!“, rief Rodney aus und konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Brautpaar lassen.  
„Du bist Kirk! Da angelt der sich einfach mal so eine überaus attraktive Frau! Warum hast du dich nur von ihr getrennt? Oh sag nichts! Du konntest das Kirken nicht lassen, auch nachdem du verheiratet warst!“  
„Ich bin niemals fremdgegangen und habe Nancy nicht betrogen Rodney falls du das meinst.“  
Ein wenig angesäuert, weil sein Freund im so etwas unterstellte, schaute er zu McKay herüber.  
„Warum habt ihr euch damals getrennt?“  
Teyla war ebenfalls neugierig, was der Grund war, doch klang sie im Gegensatz zu dem Wissenschaftler nicht anklagend und verständnislos, sondern einfach nur mittfühlsam, da sie dem Soldaten ansah, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel über seine Vergangenheit zu reden.  
  
John schwieg und dachte nach, entschloss sich dann aber doch zu erzählen.  
„Durch meine Arbeit bei der Air Force war ich oft für mehrere Monate weg. Teilweise konnte ich ihr noch nicht einmal etwas davon erzählen, weshalb und wohin ich ging, da es unter die Geheimhaltung fiel. Nancy ist damit nicht klargekommen und so haben wir uns immer mehr entfremdet.   
Als dann die Sache in Afghanistan passierte, war es dann ganz vorbei. Ich vermute sie hatte gehofft, dass ich nach der Sache dem Militär den Rücken kehre, stattdessen habe ich aber die Degradierung auf mich genommen und einer Versetzung nach McMurdo zugestimmt. Die Folge daraus war, dass sie das nicht mehr länger mitmachen wollte und es ist zur Scheidung gekommen.   
Ich weiß selbst nicht, warum ich mich damals für das Militär und gegen meine Frau entschieden habe. Vermutlich, weil ich schon längst bemerkt hatte, dass die Ehe den Berg runter ging und es auch nicht mehr lange gut gegangen wäre, wenn ich aufgehört hätte. Dafür hatten wir uns schon zu sehr entfremdet.  
Die Air Force dagegen war mein Leben und ich war weit weg von meinem Vater. Dort hatte ich endlich das Gefühl so etwas wie eine Familie gehabt zu haben.“  
Obwohl John normalerweise nicht viel über seine Vergangenheit redete, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, als hätte die Geschichte schon lange darauf gewartet, erzählt zu werden.  
Teyla hielt es für eine Art Vertrauensbeweis, dass der sonst so verschlossene John sich ihnen ein Stück weit öffnete. Sie waren nun schon seit 6 Jahren befreundet, hatten gemeinsam etliche Gefahren überstanden und doch wussten sie nur wenig über ihn.  
Sogar, dass John in einer reichen Familie aufgewachsen und einmal verheiratet war, hatten sie erst erfahren, nachdem sein Vater gestorben war.  
  
Einige Zeit betrachteten sie noch das Paar, bis es in die vorfahrende Kutsche gestiegen waren und dadurch aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.  
„Ihr ward wirklich sehr glücklich“, stellte Ronon nüchtern fest.   
Er erinnerte sich an die Beerdigung von Patrick Sheppard vor eineinhalb Jahren, als er und John, Nancy gesehen hatten.  
„Und sie sieht heute noch genauso aus, wie zur Zeit der Hochzeit.“  
Gespielt beleidigt schaute John zu Ronon herüber.  
„Ach und ich etwa nicht?“  
„Du bist um Jahre gealtert. Hätte dich gerade neben Nancy beinahe nicht wiedererkannt“, witzelte der Sateder, was John dazu veranlasste ihm leicht in die Seite zu boxen.  
  
Nach und nach löste sich die Menschenansammlung vor der Kathedrale auf. Die Leute stiegen in ihre Autos und machten sich auf den Weg zum Anwesen der Sheppards. Dort würde die Hochzeitsfeier stattfinden, erinnerte John sich.  
Bei dem Anblick wie er selbst vorhin mit seiner frisch angetrauten Frau in die Kutsche gestiegen war, war ihm ein wenig wehmütig geworden. Er hatte die ersten Jahre mit Nancy als Frau sehr genossen und es war wirklich eine schöne Zeit gewesen. Schon damals auf dem College hatte er eine Schwäche für sie gehabt.   
Sie hatten eine wunderschöne Zeit zusammen und durch sie hatte er es sogar immer wieder geschafft, den permanenten Streit mit seinem Vater zu vergessen und an schönere Dinge zu denken.  
Manchmal bedauerte er es, dass sie sich mit den Jahren voneinander entfernt hatten. Hätte er vielleicht doch das Militär verlassen sollen? Wäre die Ehe dadurch doch noch zu retten gewesen? So ganz glaubte er nicht daran.  
Nach der Trennung ging die Beziehung zu seinem Vater dann endgültig zu Bruch. Er hatte ihm damals vorgeworfen, dass er den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens damit begonnen hatte.  
  
Als der Platz wieder leer war und nur das Team zurück blieb, beschlossen sie, sich ein wenig umzuschauen. Da sie nicht wussten, wann sie das nächste Mal springen würden, konnten sie nicht viel tun. Dies war also eine gute Gelegenheit, Teyla und Ronon ein wenig mehr von der Erde zu zeigen.  
  
\---  
  
„Gibt es etwas neues Major?“, erkundigte Richard Woolsey sich über Funk.  
„Nein Sir. Wir harren hier nun schon seit über einem halben Tag aus. Kirah und Zelenka sind fieberhaft am arbeiten, aber haben bisher noch keinen Weg gefunden, das Team wieder zurückzuholen.“  
Niedergeschlagen berichtete Evan, was sich in den letzten Stunden seit dem letzten Funkkontakt ereignet hatte und kehrte dann zu seinem Team zurück. Es wurmte ihn, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als Tatenlos darauf zu warten, bis dem Tschechen oder der Artemi der Durchbruch gelang.   
Keiner wusste, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis die Maschine ihre Freunde von selbst wieder in die Gegenwart zurückbrachte oder ob das überhaupt passieren sollte.  
Kirah hatte nämlich mittlerweile einen Bericht entdeckt, in dem ein Antiker nicht wieder in seine Zeit zurück gekehrt war. Er wurde zwischen den Jahren von seiner Geburt, bis zu seinem Verschwinden immer wieder in der Stadt gesichtet, wie es in dem Bericht hieß, verschwand dann plötzlich jedoch spurlos.   
Bis zu dem Tag, als die Antiker beschlossen die Pegasus-Galaxie zu verlassen, wurde er nie wieder gesehen und niemand wusste, was aus dem Mann geworden war.  
  
McKenzie hatte die Vermutung aufgestellt, dass der Antiker womöglich in der Vergangenheit aufgrund irgendeines Vorkommnisses gestorben war und daher nie in seine Zeit zurückkehren konnte.  
Noch immer wussten sie nicht, wer es war, der das Gerät aktiviert hatte. In dem Fall, dass sie in Johns Vergangenheit gelandet waren, war die Befürchtung nahe, dass es nicht gerade ungefährlich für das Team werden konnte, sollten sie sich plötzlich in einem Kriegsgebiet befinden.  
„Der Colonel ist für so eine Situation ausgebildet, auch Teyla und Ronon sind nicht so leicht unterzukriegen. Die werden da schon wieder heile rauskommen“, war Melanie davon überzeugt, dass nichts passieren würde.  
„Und was ist mit McKay?“, runzelte Lorne zweifelnd die Stirn.  
Zwar hatte Rodney in all den Jahren als Teammitglied von John immer wieder Durchhaltevermögen gezeigt und hatte gelernt mit einer Waffe umzugehen, geriet jedoch des Öfteren in brenzligen Situationen immer wieder mal in Panik.  
„Die anderen drei werden bestimmt ihr möglichstes tun, um auf ihn aufzupassen“, gab Melanie die Hoffnung nicht auf.  
  
„Woolsey hat mir übrigens mitgeteilt, dass wir bald abgelöst werden. Er ist der Meinung, dass wir hier nun lange genug gewartet haben und eine Pause einlegen sollten.“  
„Pause?“  
Verständnislos sah Hanson zu Lorne herüber.  
„Auf Atlantis würden wir auch nichts anderes machen, als herumsitzen und auf Neuigkeiten warten. Da können wir doch viel besser vor Ort bleiben.“  
Evan verstand den Einwand und hatte Mister Woolsey bereits versichert, dass sie nicht eher weichen würden, bis Sheppards Team wieder zurück wäre, doch der Leiter der Stadt hatte darauf bestanden. Zähneknirschend hatte er schließlich nachgeben müssen, dass sie in einer Stunde abgelöst werden würden.  
„Ich konnte Woolsey leider nicht von der Idee abbringen. Da auch ihr beide, Kirah und Radek, mit zurückkehren sollt, um eine Pause zu machen, bleibt euch also erst einmal nur noch eine Stunde. Dann werdet auch ihr fürs Erste abgelöst.“  
Radek murmelte verärgert etwas auf Tschechisch, bevor er sich an Lorne wandte.  
„Wir haben uns doch bereits in das Gerät eingearbeitet, was nützt das denn, wenn wir die Aufgabe nun weiter reichen? Unsere Kollegen müssen dann doch komplett von vorne arbeiten und können nicht ohne Vorkenntnisse dort weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben.“  
Evan zuckte nur geschlagen mit den Schultern und ließ Kirah und Radek dann weiter arbeiten.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Hanson, Lorne und McKenzie erneut an die Wand angelehnt und dösten vor sich hin, wurden jedoch durch einen Ausruf von Radek aufgeschreckt und waren sofort wieder hellwach.  
„Was ist los Zelenka?“, fragte Major Lorne und sprang eilig auf.  
Vielleicht hatten Kirah und Zelenka letztendlich doch noch einen Weg gefunden, ihre Freunde zurück in die richtige Zeit zurückholen zu können.  
„Die Zeitmaschine, irgendetwas tut sich da gerade!“  
Und tatsächlich war aus dem gelegentlichen Aufleuchten ein wildes blinken geworden. Vorsicht waltend beschloss Lorne, dass Kirah und Radek sich davon entfernen sollten und wies Melanie und Arthur an zurück zu bleiben.  
Aus sicherer Entfernung beobachteten die fünf Atlanter nun, was als nächstes passieren würde. Hatte sich das Gerät ein weiteres Mal aktiviert? Kirah, die als einzige Gen-Trägerin die ganze Zeit über in der Nähe der Zeitmaschine war, beteuerte jedoch, dass sie das Gerät nicht berührt hatte und Evan glaubte ihr.  
Sie mussten nicht lange, da verwandelte sich das aufgeregte Blinken in ein gleißendes Licht und sie wurden von einem Blitz geblendet.   
Nur eine Millisekunde später war der Blitz wieder weg und das Gerät zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass es aktiviert war.  
  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**  
  
Das Team hatte gerade das World Trade Center von Nahem betrachten wollen, denn das war die Gelegenheit es noch einmal live vor sich zu sehen, da waren sie plötzlich wieder ganz wo anders.  
„Wüste? Wir sind hier jetzt nicht wirklich in der Wüste gelandet oder?“, meckerte Rodney, kaum, dass er die Möglichkeit hatte sich umzusehen.  
„Hier verende ich doch! Trockenheit ist überhaupt nicht gut für mich. Und überhaupt, wir sind dafür gar nicht ausgerüstet. Oder hat einer von euch 10 Liter Wasser für jeden dabei?“  
Verständnislos sah John McKay an.  
„Was willst du denn mit 10 Litern Wasser für jeden? Bisher sind wir nie länger als ein paar Stunden an einem Ort und in einer Zeit geblieben. In der kurzen Zeit wirst du schon nicht verdursten.“  
„Und wenn doch, dann müssen wir uns wenigstens nicht das ewige Gemecker anhören“, murrte Ronon.  
Aufgebracht schnappte Rodney nach Luft, verkniff sich aber einen Kommentar, der nur zu einer längeren Diskussion geführt hätte, als Sheppard ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
Tatsächlich war weit und breit nur Sand zu sehen - in allen Variationen. Große Sandhügel, weite mit Sand bedeckte Ebenen, Täler von Sand umgeben – soweit das Auge reichte.  
Es war heiß und über das Gebiet hatte sich eine unheimliche Stille gelegt. John hatte nicht die leistete Ahnung, wo sie hier gelandet waren. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass sie sich noch in Amerika befanden. Er vermutete, dass es sich hier wie bisher um einen Ort handelte, der in seiner Vergangenheit eine Rolle gespielt hatte, jedoch konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals irgendwo in Amerika in einer Wüsten ähnlichen Umgebung gewesen zu sein.  
Eigentlich blieb da nur noch eine Möglichkeit übrig und ein leiser Verdacht begann ihn zu beschleichen.  
„Leute, wenn wir dort sind, wo ich denke, dann wird die trügerische Stille nicht mehr sehr lange andauern.“  
„Was soll in dieser Einöde schon großartig pas - “  
Der Rest des Satzes blieb Rodney im Halse stecken, als sie alle auf einmal ein lautes Motorgeräusch wahrnahmen.  
  
Keine Sekunde später waren laute Schüsse zu hören, die nicht sehr weit von ihnen entfernt zu sein schienen. Auf Johns lautlosen Befehl hin setzte das Team sich in Bewegung und hielten auf einen der Hügel zu, die sich direkt vor ihnen befanden.   
Geduckt schlichen sie bis zum Hang und legten sich dann eng auf den Boden gepresst auf die Lauer.   
Dort sahen sie vier Soldaten, die sich hinter einem qualmenden Jeep verschanzten, der auf die Seite gedreht war. In kurzen Abständen erhoben sie sich vorsichtig aus dem geschützten Bereich und gaben schnell einige Schüsse ab.  
Ziel dieser Schüsse war eine Gruppe von Personen, die sich auf die Soldaten schießend in einem weiteren Wagen näherte. Die Personen waren in lange Gewänder gekleidet und hatten ihre Gesichter durch Tücher verdeckt.   
Eilig kramte John in einem der Rucksäcke in denen sie ihre Ausrüstung verstaut hatten, darauf bedacht nicht gesehen zu werden, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sie zu lenken. Als er endlich gefunden hatte wonach er suchte, förderte er ein Fernglas zu Tage, mit dem er einen genaueren Blick auf die Soldaten und die Angreifer werfen konnte.  
  
„Das da unten sind US-Marines und Taliban, die sich da bekriegen!“, stellte er schließlich fest.  
John war kurz davor seine Waffe aus dem Rucksack zu nehmen und auch Ronon hatte seine Pistole schon längst zur Hand genommen, doch Teyla hielt die beiden zurück.  
„Ihr könnt euch da nicht einmischen!“  
Bei diesem Satz wurde auch Rodney hellhörig, der bisher lediglich ein wenig panisch versucht hatte ruhig zu bleiben, in dem er immer wieder die Sätze „Die tun dir nichts, die können dich gar nicht sehen“ oder „Die wissen überhaupt nicht, dass du hier bist!“ gemurmelt hatte.  
„Ihr habt WAS vor? Seid ihr denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Wisst ihr eigentlich, was ihr damit anrichten könnt, wenn ihr euch da einmischt? Die ganze Zeitlinie könnte sich verändern!“, rief er aufgebracht, immer im Hinterkopf behaltend, bloß nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der aufeinander schießenden Parteien auf sich zu ziehen.  
„Verdammt noch mal, die Marines da unten sind nur zu dritt! Die werden da nie im Leben heile herauskommen, wenn ihnen niemand zur Hilfe kommt!“  
Johns Soldateninstinkte hatten sich eingeschaltet und die verlangten von ihm, die Männer da unten nicht im Stich zu lassen.   
  
Beschwichtigend legte Teyla John ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, die bereits die P-90 in der Hand hielt und sah ihn eindringlich an. Ronon der nur auf den Befehl von Sheppard wartete, schaute abwartend zu den beiden herüber.  
„Rodney hat Recht. Du kannst da nicht einfach so eingreifen. Wenn die Soldaten da unten tatsächlich sterben sollten, dann muss das auch so geschehen, auch wenn es schwer fällt dabei zuzusehen. Aber was meinst du, was das für Auswirkungen haben würde, wenn sie durch unser Handeln überleben? Wir dürften eigentlich nicht einmal hier sein!“  
Es war John an seinem Blick anzusehen, dass er zwar noch immer der Ansicht war, man müsste den Marines helfen, doch nach Teylas Ansprache mischte sich Resignation mit dazu, dass die Athosianerin und der Kanadier recht hatten.  
Wiederwillig entspannte er sich wieder und ließ von seiner Waffe ab, was wiederum Ronon dazu veranlasste enttäuscht ebenfalls von dem Vorhaben abzulassen.  
  
Als wäre es aber nicht unbemerkt geblieben, dass John nicht zulassen wollte, dass die Marines womöglich sterben könnten, machte sich über ihnen ein lautes Dröhnen breit.  
Während die Marines sich tapfer gegen ihre Angreifer durchsetzten und die Zahl der Taliban bereits von zwei Dutzend auf  20 dezimiert hatten, näherte sich ihnen ein Hubschrauber.  
Erleichterung machte sich in John breit, als die Angreifer nun auch vom Hubschrauber aus beschossen wurden und sie somit zurück gedrängt werden konnten.  
Bei näherem hinsehen erkannte John, dass es sich bei dem Hubschrauber um eine Black Hawk handelte. Um genauer zu sein, handelte es sich dabei um das Modell HH-60G Pave Hawk, das Modell, das bevorzugt von der Air Force für Rettungsmissionen eingesetzt wurde. Außerdem war es das Modell, das auch er am Häufigsten im Einsatz geflogen hatte, wodurch er nun erahnen konnte, warum er zusammen mit seinem Team gerade an dieser Stelle aufgetaucht war.  
Einer Eingebung folgend, nahm Sheppard Rodney kurzerhand das Fernglas weg, der gerade die Szene beobachtet hatte, und schaute eilig hindurch. Sein geübtes Auge fand ohne Probleme den im Anflug befindlichen Hubschrauber und nachdem er den Piloten fixiert hatte, fühlte er sich in seiner Annahme bestätigt.  
  
Der Pilot war kein anderer als John Sheppard, damals noch Colonel, der sich durch die Aktion die er gerade durchführte kurz vor seiner Degradierung befand.  
Mit einem Mal kam ihm diese ganze Situation bekannt vor, wusste genau wann und wo sie sich befanden und er hatte bereits vor Augen, was als nächstes passieren würde.  
Am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und wäre mit seiner Waffe in der Hand herunter gelaufen, um den Marines zur Hilfe zu kommen.  
Doch Teyla hatte scheinbar bereits bemerkt, dass etwas Sheppard aufwühlte und er sich möglicherweise zu einer unbedachten Handlung hinreißen lassen könnte und legte ihm beruhigend und dennoch mit leichtem Druck ihre Hand erneut auf seine Schulter, um ihn zurückzuhalten.  
Die Erleichterung, die alle beim Anblick der herannahenden Black Hawk verspürt hatten, war bei John schon längst verflogen und Anspannung gewichen. Gequält schloss er einen Moment die Augen, denn er wollte nicht sehen, was nun jeden Moment passieren würde. Doch dies hatte nur zur Folge, dass sich die Bilder und Erinnerungen von damals vor sein inneres Auge schoben, so dass er sich dazu entschloss die Augen widerwillig wieder zu öffnen.  
  
In dem Moment passierte auch schon, was John befürchtet hatte. Gerade als es so aussah, dass die Marines unbeschadet aus der Sache heraus kommen würden und der Hubschrauber zur Landung ansetzten wollte fiel einer der Soldaten getroffen zu Boden. Und als wäre das noch nicht genug gewesen, näherten sich ihnen weitere Angreifer, so dass sie sich plötzlich einer Übermacht entgegen sahen.  
Der Hubschrauber musste wieder an Höhe gewinnen und leicht abdrehen, um nicht von den Geschossen getroffen zu werden. Der Pilot versuchte von der Luft aus alles Mögliche, um seinen Kameraden zu helfen, doch da er alleine in der Black Hawk saß, konnte er nicht viel ausrichten.  
Da wurde auch schon der zweite Marine von einem Schuss erwischt und ging schwer verletzt zu Boden. John wusste, dass er und sein zuvor getroffener Kollege es nicht schaffen würden.  
Doch die anderen zwei würde er - beziehungsweise sein jüngeres Ich - erfolgreich retten können. Jeden Augenblick müsste er Hilfe bekommen. Aber wo blieb sie nur? Warum kam niemand herangeeilt? Die Personen an die er sich erinnerte müssten aus einer ähnlichen Richtung kommen, wie die, aus der er zusammen mit Teyla, Ronon und Rodney gekommen war.  
  
Gebannt beobachteten die vier die Situation und vor allem John wartete darauf, dass sich das ihm gebotene Bild endlich veränderte.   
Doch nach und nach schlich sich Erkenntnis bei John ein. Es würde keine Hilfe kommen, wenn er nicht endlich handelte.  
„Wir müssen da jetzt runtergehen und denen helfen, sonst wird dieser Hubschrauber abstürzen und die Marines dort unten sterben!“  
Entschlossen nahm er wieder den Rucksack zur Hand und holte eilig seine Sicherheitsweste und die Ersatzmagazine heraus.  
„John! Das hatten wir doch schon! Wir dürfen uns nicht einmischen!“, versuchte Teyla ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten.  
„Das könnte unvorhergesehene Folgen für die Zukunft haben, wenn wir uns einmischen. Das könnte den ganzen Lauf der Geschichte verändern!“, brachte auch Rodney aufgebracht hervor.  
John aber schaute die zwei Protestierenden nur ernst an. Sie wussten gar nicht, wie sehr sie recht damit hatten.  
„Ganz genau! Es würde sich alles verändern! Ich würde niemals auch nur einen Fuß in die Pegasus-Galaxie setzen, die Wraith würden vermutlich nicht aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen – was zugegeben ein positiver Effekt wäre – und wir, bzw. vor allem ich, würde nie hier im Sand liegen und das ganze beobachten. Allerdings nur dann, wenn wir nicht endlich eingreifen!  
So ist das alles nicht gewesen, dieser Hubschrauber wird nicht abstürzen und die beiden noch unverletzten Marines werden nicht sterben, das weiß ich!“  
  
Ein wenig verständnislos schauten die anderen ihren Freund an. Sie wussten nicht, was dieses Ereignis mit seiner Anwesenheit in Pegasus zu tun hatte. Ronon, der merklich kein Problem damit hatte, in die schießende Menge zu stürmen, sprach schließlich aus, was alle dachten.  
„Wie kannst du wissen, dass das fliegende Ding da oben nicht abstürzen wird?“  
John warf einen besorgten Blick zu dem Feuergefecht, das unterhalb des Berges tobte. Es sah nicht gut für die Soldaten aus. Ihnen schien langsam die Munition auszugehen, denn sie gaben nur noch gelegentlich Schüsse ab. Auch die Black Hawk sah schon sichtlich mitgenommen aus und ihr war es zu verdanken, dass die Taliban die verbliebenen zwei Soldaten noch nicht überrannt hatte. Ohne weitere Unterstützung würde sich die Maschine aber nicht mehr lange in der Luft befinden.  
„Vertraut mir einfach, dass wir das richtige tun, wenn wir in die Situation eingreifen. Der Pilot da oben, das bin ich!“  
Mehr Worte waren nicht nötig. Ronon hielt keine Sekunde später seine Waffe erneut in der Hand. Er hatte sie nach dem ersten Mal wieder weggepackt, nachdem Teyla John überzeugen konnte den Marines nicht zur Hilfe zu eilen.  
Teyla schien ebenfalls einzusehen, wie wichtig es für John war, dass sie handelten und holte nun ebenfalls ihre Sicherheitsweste und ihre Waffe aus dem Rucksack heraus.  
Nur Rodney zögerte, hatte er doch so gar keine Lust darauf, sich in Gefahr zu begeben, doch nach auffordernden Blicken und Gesten seitens dem Rest des Teams, legte auch er sich seine Ausrüstung an.  
  
Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Sie hatten den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite und so gelang es ihnen die Taliban zu überrumpeln. Obwohl sie nur zu viert waren und ihre Gegner über 20 gelang es ihnen die Gruppe aufzumischen.  
Für John das wichtigste war allerdings, dass die Angreifer durch ihr Auftauchen von den Soldaten abließen und es dem Hubschrauber endlich möglich war, weit genug herunterzukommen, um die Marines aufzunehmen.  
Er wusste, dass die zwei verwundeten Soldaten zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits tot waren, doch konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie die anderen zwei ihre gefallenen Kameraden dennoch in die Maschine hievten, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Angreifer richten musste.  
Schmerzhaft zuckte er zusammen, als er von einer Kugel gestreift wurde. Auch Rodney hatte sich bereits ein Geschoß eingefangen, das jedoch von der Sicherheitsweste erfolgreich abgefangen werden konnte. Es wäre auch ein Wunder gewesen, wenn sie unverletzt aus der Sache herausgekommen wären.  
Langsam wurde die Sache brenzlig. John hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie nun aus der Sache wieder herauskommen wollten, in der er sie hineinmanövriert hatte. Zwar war es ihnen, besonders Ronon, gelungen einige ihrer Angreifer auszuschalten, doch waren sie noch immer Deutlich in der Minderheit.  
Erleichtert stellte Sheppard fest, dass die Black Hawk sich bereits wieder in der Luft befand und abdrehte. Sein jüngeres Ich würde nun direkt zur Basis zurück fliegen und sich dann in naher Zukunft zum Major degradiert in McMurdo wiederfinden.  
Doch nun standen sie alleine dar. Noch nie hatte er sich so sehr einen erneuten Zeitsprung herbeigesehnt.  
  
\---  
  
„Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Ronon, Teyla!”, rief Major Lorne erleichtert, aber auch ein wenig erschrocken aus.  
Kaum war der Blitz weg und das Gerät wieder abgeschaltet, stand plötzlich das Team von John vor ihnen – mit erhobenen Waffen und die Finger am Abzug.  
Zum Glück merkte das Team schnell, dass sie keiner Gefahr mehr entgegen sahen und senkten schleunigst ihre Waffen. Dann erst merkten sie, wo sie waren.  
John, Rodney, Ronon und Teyla konnten ein erleichtertes ausatmen nicht verhindern, als sie registrierten, dass sie wieder an ihrem Ausgangpunkt waren. Einige Minuten länger an dem Ort und ein weiterer Sprung hätte ihnen nicht mehr geholfen. So harmlos wie die ersten Zeitsprünge alle verlaufen waren, sich auf einmal in einem Kriegsgebiet wieder zu finden hätte auch anders ausgehen können.  
Sheppard wäre aber nicht Sheppard, wenn er das letzte Erlebnis möglichst schnell verdrängte und sich möglichst locker gab.  
„Ein Begrüßungskomitee, wie nett!“, grinste er.  
„Womit haben wir das denn verdient?“  
Lorne nahm die Frage als Anlass, in kurzen Worten zu erklären, was vorgefallen war, nachdem sie sich nicht mehr in Atlantis gemeldet hatten.  
„Wir haben uns Sorgen um Sie und Ihr Team gemacht und sind mit einem Jumper hierhergekommen. Kirah und Zelenka haben dann herausgefunden, dass sie von dem Gerät neben dem Sie stehen in die Vergangenheit desjenigen geschickt wurden, der das Gerät aktiviert hatte. Aber es war ihnen nicht möglich einen Weg zu finden, der Sie wieder zurückholt, so dass uns nur noch warten als Option übriggeblieben ist.“  
  
„Was haben Sie alles erlebt, Sir?“, konnte Melanie ihre Neugier nicht im Zaum halten.  
Dann erst sah sie die Verletzung an Sheppards Arm.  
„Sie sind verletzt, Colonel. Geht es Ihnen gut?“  
„Das ist nur ein Streifschuss, nicht der Rede wert. Und was den ersten Punkt angeht Commander, das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte. Ich fürchte, Sie werden sich bis zur Besprechung auf Atlantis gedulden müssen“, musste John die Frau enttäuschen, da weder er noch jemand anderes aus seinem Team Lust hatte, das Ganze zweimal zu erzählen.  
„Und jetzt schlage ich vor, dass wir uns alle nach Hause begeben. Abmarsch Leute, die weitere Erkundung des Außenpostens kann warten.“  
Gemeinsam verließen die neun Personen das Gebäude und teilten sich auf die beiden wartenden Jumper auf. Jeder war mit den Gedanken schon in Atlantis, nur einer nicht.  
John erinnerte sich an eine Situation, die er vor einigen Jahren im Krieg erlebt hatte. Er würde nicht nur Woolsey in der Besprechung einiges erklären müssen. Vermutlich würde auch sein Team eine Erklärung bezüglich seiner letzten Entscheidung verlangen.  
Ständig hatte er sich gefragt, um welche vier Personen es sich damals handelte, die ihm und seinen Leuten das Leben gerettet hatten und ihnen die Flucht in sicheres Gebiet ermöglichten. Er hatte sich gefragt, woher diese Leute auf einmal aufgetaucht waren und was aus ihnen geworden war.  
Nun wusste er es. Sein Team und er selbst waren es, die ihm damals das Leben retteten.  
  
THE END!  
© Saffier (Juli 2011)


End file.
